Harry Potter y el Duel Monsters
by Alucard70
Summary: Harry Potter es el hermano menor del niño-que-vivió, teniendo que soportar la carga que eso significa en el Mundo Mágico. Gracias a unos amigos muggles descubre el mundo del Duel Monsters. Con la meta de convertirse en el mejor duelista del mundo, Harry sabe que debe lograr aplicar en la Duel Academia de la Kaiba Corp. Con ese objetivo pasa años preparándose para poder ir a Japón.
1. ¿Qué es el Duel Monsters?

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Resumen**: Harry Potter es el hermano menor del niño-que-vivió, teniendo que soportar la carga que eso significa en el Mundo Mágico. Gracias a unos amigos muggles descubre el mundo del Duel Monsters. Con la meta de convertirse en el mejor duelista del mundo, Harry sabe que debe lograr aplicar en la Duel Academia de la Kaiba Corp. Con ese objetivo pasa años preparándose para poder ir a Japón.

Para llevar a cabo este crossover, el autor ha tenido que tomarse algunas libertades "artísticas".

**Tiempo**: En primera lugar, la cronología de Harry Potter será movida de la década de los 90 a la de los 2000. Esto para hacerla coincidir un poco más con la cronología planteada en el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Nombres de personajes:** En esta historia se emplearan los nombres usados originalmente en Japón para los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Duelos:** Los nombres de las cartas serán escritos de acuerdo a su traducción oficial al español. Si la carta no cuenta con una traducción, se empleara la que aparezca en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! o en los videojuegos oficiales. En referencia a los duelos se seguirá lo más posible las reglas del OCG y el TCG, existentes hasta la era GX, sin tomar en cuenta las siguientes series; así mismo se emplearan los efectos oficiales de Konami. No se empleara ninguna lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas, salvo con cartas que la misma serie GX nombrara como prohibidas (ejemplo: Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin).

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el Duel Monsters?<strong>

1

Lágrimas de dolor y frustración corrían por el rostro del niño, mientras se encogía, sentado en el pasto con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas; como si tratara de hacerse pequeño e invisible. Estaba oculto detrás de un arbusto en el parque del pueblo en el que vivía. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, mientras eventuales hipidos surgían de su boca.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así para él? Se preguntaba. ¿A qué deidad había molestado tanto para merecer esa vida? Anhelaba los tiempos pasados, antes de que ese hombre, Dumbledore, se entrometiera en la vida de su familia. Podía entender que su hermano necesitaba aprender algo de magia antes de tiempo; pero no que eso significara quedarse solo en casa todo el tiempo. Y lo peor, su padre se había molestado con él.

No supo cuento tiempo pasó, solo que cuando acordó el sol estaba ya descendiendo en la lejanía, y las luces artificiales del parque de Valle de Godric se habían encendido.

Ya no lloraba. Se sacó los anteojos y los limpió con su playera. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de unas voces infantiles llegó desde el otro lado del arbusto. Eran de un niño y una niña. Permaneció quieto un momento, tratando de escuchar. No era capaz de oír todo lo que decían, pero algunas de las palabras que captó le resultaron conocidas: hechizos, ritual, elfo, entre otras.

El niño dio un pequeño rodeo al arbusto, tratando de oír más. Por lo que había oído bien podían ser magos como él. Sin embargo, razonó, los magos no decían esas cosas abiertamente. Al menos no en un parque como ese donde los, ¿cómo los llamaba su padre?, ah, sí, muggles, podían escuchar. Sus padres siempre le habían repetido a él y a Charles, su hermano, lo importante de mantener la magia en secreto cuando estaban en lugares públicos donde no había magos ni brujas.

Se acercó un poco, aunque teniendo cuidado de que los niños no fueran capaces de verlo. Era un tanto tímido, sobre todo por qué no acostumbraba a salir de casa sin sus padres. Ahora estaba afuera debido a que había salido corriendo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ellos debían de pensar que estaba en su habitación; sino su madre ya habría venido a buscarlo para regañarlo por salir de la casa sin permiso.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya se las arreglaría con sus padres después, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían esos niños. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas para picnic.

—¡Eso no es justo, Johan! —exclamó la niña, mientras barajaba un mazo de tarjetas.

—Es un duelo, gana quien haga las mejores jugadas.

—Lo sé, pero ese monstruo es muy poderoso.

¡Un juego de cartas! Por supuesto, había oído a su madre decir que algunas criaturas mágicas aparecían en diversos juegos muggles. Así que después de todo no eran magos. Pero, eso no hizo más que disparar su curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería ese juego? Esos niños parecían tener su edad, ocho años, tal vez si se acercaba y preguntaba… Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tal idea de su mente. No podía simplemente llegar y decir algo como: "Hola, ¿a qué juegan? ¿Puedo intentar?"

Centró su atención nuevamente en los niños. El varón, Johan, recordó, observaba sus cartas de manera pensativa. Era un chico de tez blanca y cabellera azul verdosa con muchos mechones en forma de picos.

—Invoco a "Capitán Merodeador" —dijo, mientras tomaba una carta y la ponía en la mesa—. Y con su efecto puedo invocar un segundo "Capitán Merodeador", con lo cual bloqueó tus ataques.

—¡No se vale! Detesto ese combo.

Johan, por toda respuesta, sonrió. Y fue entonces que algo llamó su atención. Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato, tenía la vista fija en los arbustos en los cuales él se estaba ocultando. El niño se escondió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

—¡Hey! —escuchó la voz de Johan, justo hacia su dirección. El corazón le latía ferozmente.

Pensó en echar a correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Finalmente, en lo que pudieron ser minutos, se armó de valor. Apretó el puño y luego volvió a asomarse.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímido! —gritó Johan, mientras sonreía. Su compañera se había girado y lo veía directamente. Era una chica morena y de cabellera oscura larga hasta los hombros.

El niño suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Soy Johan, y ella es mi prima Samantha.

—Soy Harry.

Su mirada se posó en las cartas. Eran pequeñas, del tamaño de un naipe común. Sus marcos eran de colores (amarillo, naranja, verde), con una imagen al centro, un cuadro con un texto en la parte inferior y otros elementos, como por ejemplo una serie de estrellas justo sobre la imagen de algunas cartas.

—¿Juegas Duel Monsters? —preguntó Johan, al ver como miraba las cartas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Johan sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces pon atención.

Harry se sentó al otro lado de Johan y observó cuidadosamente a los dos primos.

—Lo primero que debes saber —comenzó Johan— es que hay tres clases de cartas: monstruos, hechizos y trampas. El objetivo del juego es acabar con los puntos de vida del oponente, a la vez que defiendes los propios. Los monstruos te ayudaran a esto, mientras que las cartas de hechizo sirven para apoyarlos y las trampas para debilitar la estrategia oponente. Claro, pueden hacerse más cosas, dependiendo lo que indique la carta: como buscar un monstruo en tú deck, o recuperar una carta del cementerio.

Así, entre Johan y Samantha comenzaron a explicarle a Harry el funcionamiento del juego.

El juego parecía complicado, aunque no a un nivel que lo hiciera imposible de jugar; más bien parecía del tipo de juego que se complicaba dependiendo de la destreza de quien lo practicaba. Dicho factor le daba un toque distinto que sin embargo le agradaba.

Observó varios duelos. Johan jugaba una baraja de guerreros, mientras que Samantha usaba monstruos normales (que no poseían efecto, es decir, sólo atacaban o defendían) apoyados por cartas de hechizo (verdes) y trampas (violetas).

A medida que jugaban, Johan iba explicándole cosas. El juego se llevaba a cabo por turnos, los cuales estaban divididos en fases. Las fases servían para determinar en qué momento se podía robar cartas del mazo, llamado deck, o jugar determinados tipos de carta; así mismo, cuándo se activaban sus funciones. Le habló de las distintas clases de cartas de monstruo y las subdivisiones de los hechizos y trampas.

Finalmente, Samantha y Johan se turnaron para prestarle sus decks para que probara diversas estrategias.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran casi las diez de la noche. Habían estado poco más de tres horas inmersos en la plática y el juego. Harry no se arrepentía, era la primera vez que se divertía tanto con otros chicos de su edad, que no fuera su hermano o el chico Weasley, Ron. Sin embargo, sabía que a esas horas sus padres ya debían de haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, después de todo se había saltado la cena.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y le devolvía sus cartas a Samantha—. Tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Sí, nosotros también tenemos que irnos —dijo Johan—. La tía Clara debe estar muy molesta. —Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo con su primo.

—¿Crees que puedas venir mañana? —preguntó la niña a Harry—. Cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Harry permaneció pensativo. Al día siguiente sus padres se tenían una de sus visitas a Hogwarts, el colegio donde Dumbledore era director, para uno de los entrenamientos mágicos de Charles. Estaría en casa solo casi todo el día. Sí, sin duda podría ir.

—Seguro —asintió, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Trae dinero —le gritó Johan—, si puedes, compraremos cartas!

—¿Cuánto? —Se volvió para verlos.

Johan pareció pensativo ante la pregunta.

—Un mazo de principiantes cuesta alrededor de doce libras —razonó Samantha—. Y los sobres cerca de tres libras.

Harry pareció pensarlo un momento. Era una cantidad grande. Él y su hermano habían aprendido a utilizar el dinero muggle por instrucción de su madre, así que sabía perfectamente cuanto era ese dinero. Tenía ahorrados unas cuarenta libras, sólo en caso de necesidad de usar dinero muggle. Suponía que bien podía gastar la mitad, después de todo era su dinero, ¿no?

—Bien, nos vemos.

Se marchó.

2

Tenía que llegar a casa. Estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban muy preocupados. Avanzó por entre las calles oscuras hacia la parte donde las familias mágicas tenían sus casas, es decir, al norte del pueblo. Pasó frente a la vieja iglesia, con el cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de varias generaciones de la familia Potter. Se estaba llevando a cabo un servicio.

Siguió su camino, hasta que la casa de su familia quedó visible al final de la calle. Las luces estaban encendidas.

Se detuvo en la entrada y dudó un momento. Tal vez fuera mejor dar la vuelta y entrar por la parte trasera, sólo en caso de que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba como creía. Finalmente tomó su decisión. Abrió la verja y luego rodeó la casa a través del jardín, rumbo al patio trasero.

Finalmente entró y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente a las puertas de la sala. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado allí, viéndolo desde un sillón. Sus ojos parecieron brillar detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. Iba vestido con una túnica azul eléctrico con estrellas amarillas estampadas, y un sombrero de mago a juego.

—Buenas noches, mi muchacho —saludó el anciano.

—Er, buenas noches señor —se las arregló para responder.

No parecía que sus padres estuvieran allí.

—Han ido a buscarte. Realmente nos preocupaste a todos. Pero, ya que estas aquí, creo que les enviare un mensaje.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y al instante la figura plateada de un fénix emergió desde la punta. Esta cruzó la sala y luego salió por el pasillo, pasando justo a un lado de Harry, en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Estoy seguro de que vendrán muy pronto —dijo el director. Se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un puño de caramelos verdes envueltos en papel transparente—. ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?

Harry sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. El anciano pareció triste ante la negativa, pero de inmediato su semblante volvió a la normalidad. Desenvolvió uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Si Dumbledore estaba allí, era obvio que había ido a ver a sus padres. Seguramente habían estado toda la tarde hablando sobre Charles y su futuro; eso era de lo único que se hablaba en la casa Potter en esos días. Tal vez sus padres acababan de notar que de hecho no estaba en la casa. Se sentía aliviado de que hubieran ido a buscarlo, eso demostraba que realmente aún les preocupaba.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo ante ese tren de pensamientos. ¡Por supuesto que aún era importante para sus padres! Era su hijo, ¿no es eso lo que los padres hacen, preocuparse por sus hijos? Pero la duda y la incertidumbre, ante los cambios ocurridos en su familia durante el último mes, continuaban allí en lo más profundo de su mente, lastimándolo. Esperaba que en algún momento del futuro desaparecieran. Detestaba sentirse de aquella manera. Sobre todo detestaba la furia que comenzaba a sentir hacia su gemelo mayor. ¡Era su hermano, por Merlín!

Un silencio se extendía por la habitación, mientras Harry meditaba todas esas cosas. Dumbledore simplemente estaba allí sentado, en el sofá degustando su caramelo. Cualquiera que viera al anciano director podría llegar a pensar que estaba absortó en su mente, pero en realidad analizaba al más joven de los hermanos Potter.

No necesitaba ser un maestro en legeremancia para saber las cosas que seguramente pasaban por la mente del niño. Era una especie de maldición para quienes tenían un hermano sobresaliente. Muchas veces en el pasado, modestia aparte, había pensado en la forma en que su hermano Aberforth debió haberse sentido al tener la presión de vivir a la sombra de los logros que él había llevado a cabo en su paso por Hogwarts. A decir verdad, en la actualidad, Dumbledore cambiaría todos sus logros por poder tener una relación normal con su hermano.

Sólo esperaba que el joven Harry y Charles pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, y no terminaran como ellos.

El anciano salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Una llorosa Lily Potter corrió hacia su hijo menor y lo abrazó.

—¡Harry! —se escuchó la voz de James Potter—. No vuelvas a asustarnos así. ¿Dónde has estado?

Su madre se apartó un poco y lo observó de manera inquisitiva, ya más aliviada de comprobar que estaba bien.

—Yo… —Harry descubrió de pronto que le era muy difícil hablar con claridad. Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado así. De haber hecho llorar a su madre y preocupado a su padre—. Estaba en… el parque. —Su voz era muy queda.

—Bueno —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, quien ya se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba hacia ellos—, ya es tarde y debo volver a Hogwarts. Seguramente todos se preguntan por qué me he saltado la cena.

—Gracias por cuidar a Charles, director —dijo Lily Potter.

—No es nada. Estaba tan cansado que se ha dormido casi al instante.

El anciano continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

—Los veré mañana —se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Albus —dijo James Potter, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el anciano.

Luego, su mirada volvió a centrarse en su hijo.

—Espero que entiendas lo preocupados que estábamos todos —dijo James, mientras le veía de forma severa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Lily soltó un suspiro, aliviada por haber superado esa crisis. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso. Desde aquella noche fatídica en que Voldemort aprovechara su ausencia para atacar a sus hijos, Lily no se había permitido estar un solo momento sin saber que ellos estaban seguros. El hecho de que ese día Harry hubiera podido salir de la casa, a pesar de las barreras colocadas para evitar esto, le había demostrado lo fútiles que podían llegar a ser sus intentos por mantenerlos a salvo.

Dumbledore se lo había dicho: no podría mantenerlos a salvo en casa toda la vida. En algún momento debían salir y enfrentarse al mundo. Ella solo tenía la esperanza de que cuando eso pasara pudiera controlarlo.

El hecho de que Harry hubiera podido saltarse los escudos, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, en su enojo por la discusión que habían sostenido esa tarde, les demostró que como su hermano era un mago poderoso. Y que tendrían que protegerlo lo mejor posible, previendo que volviera a escapar como ese día.

—Debes estar hambriento —dijo Lily, saliendo de su mutismo—. Te preparare algo ligero.

Harry siguió a su madre a la cocina. James fue hacia la chimenea para contactar a Sirius y Remus por Flú, ya que ambos habían estado preocupados luego de que les avisaran de la desaparición de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Lily había puesto un plato con dos sándwich de queso, acompañados por un vaso con leche. Harry devoró la comida en silencio, mientras su madre abandonaba la cocina para ir a hablar con su padre en su estudio.

La mente del niño era un hervidero. Habían sucedido muchas cosas ese día. La discusión con su padre, su escape hacia el parque en un intento por estar realmente solo por un rato, el encuentro con Johan y Samantha y, por sobre todo, el Duel Monsters. Era un juego increíble. Era asombroso como las personas sin magia se las habían arreglado para crear un juego tan emocionante sin necesidad de cartas que explotaban o pelotas homicidas persiguiendo a los jugadores. No era que el Duel Monsters fuera superior o mejor que los juegos mágicos; más bien había un cierto toque de magia oculta en el juego.

Tal vez, pensó, sus creadores habían sido magos hijos de muggles o squibs expulsados del Mundo Mágico quienes habían creado el juego; como un recuerdo al Mundo al que alguna vez habían pertenecido. Todo era posible.

Hizo una nota mental para preguntarles a sus amigos sobre el origen del juego. Tal vez con un poco de sutileza, como le había inculcado su madre cuando les daba clases en casa a él y su hermano un par de años atrás, podría obtener una pista sobre el origen real del juego.

Y eso lo llevaba a otro problema. Debía de pedir permiso a sus padres para ver a Johan y a Samantha al día siguiente. Luego de los problemas que había armado esa noche no estaba tan seguro de que escaparse de casa, como lo había pensado antes, durante las lecciones de Charles fuera tan buena idea.

Se levantó para llevar el plato y el vaso vacíos al fregadero justo cuando sus padres entraban de nuevo a la cocina.

—Si ya terminante puedes ir a dormir —ordenó su padre, para luego agregar mientras pasaba a su lado—: mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó hoy.

Harry asintió, les dio el beso de las buenas noches y se apresuró en llegar a su habitación en la planta alta.

3

Johan y Samantha se levantaron, guardaron sus mazos en los estuches que colgaban en sus cinturones y comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa al igual que su amigo.

—Es un chico simpático —comentó Samantha, mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Sí, aunque creo que tuvo un mal día hoy.

—Por eso lo invitaste a jugar. —No era una pregunta.

—Bueno, en parte —respondió Johan—. Siempre es bueno compartir la dicha de los duelos con quienes no la conocen.

Samantha comenzó a reír ante esa respuesta.

—Debí haberlo supuesto. Contigo siempre es igual, primo.

—¡Por supuesto! Algún día las personas creerán en sus decks y forjaran vínculos con sus cartas. Pero, eso no sucederá si antes no aprenden a apreciar los duelos.

Samantha sonrió nuevamente. Su primo nunca cambiaria, pero no importaba, le agradaba así.

—Por cierto —dijo Johan de pronto—, me resulta extraño que no conocieras a ese niño.

Samantha le dirigió una mirada extraña. Johan parecía pensativo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un gesto común en él cuando pensaba en una especie de misterio al que no encontraba una respuesta convincente.

—Debe vivir en la parte alta del pueblo —respondió ella, volviendo su mirada al frente. Ahora pasaban justo por la zona comercial. La juguetería local, que era también el lugar donde compraban las cartas de Duel Monsters, estaba cerrada. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era.

—¿La parte alta?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Es la parte más antigua del pueblo. Según la abuela, muchas familias se han heredado las casas de esa zona de generación en generación desde hace siglos. Sus familias fundaron Valle de Godric en tiempos medievales.

—Eso no responde nada —argumentó Johan—. Es decir, sólo hay una escuela en todo el pueblo. Ellos deberían de estudiar allí.

—Nunca veras a ninguno de los niños de la parte alta estudiando con los otros. Ellos reciben educación en casa. Sus familias son… extrañas. A la abuela no le agradaban mucho. Decía que eran arrogantes y estaban estancados en la edad media. Pero bueno, a ella nunca le agradó mucho hablar de ciertas cosas.

Samantha se entristeció un poco. Su abuela paterna había vivido toda su vida en Valle de Godric, al parecer era descendiente de alguna de esas familias de la parte alta. Su padre, mucho tiempo atrás, le había contado que la habían expulsado de la familia. Al parecer ellos se avergonzaban de ella. Pero eso no importaba mucho. En casa nunca se hablaba de la familia de la abuela. Si a ellos no les había importado expulsarla, entonces no tenían por qué preocuparse por esas personas.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Samantha. La conversación derivó a otros temas, totalmente distintos a su nuevo amigo, mientras cenaban algo ligero y luego se iban a la cama.


	2. Los sueños del duelista

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los sueños del duelista<strong>

1

Judai Yuki amaba los duelos. Era lo primero en que pensaba cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, y su último momento de lucidez antes de ceder al sueño siempre iba dedicado a ello. Obsesión, podían decir algunos, pero para Judai el Duel Monsters era más que un simple juego. Una parte de él, oculta en lo más profundo de su alma, le decía que había algo más allá de la comprensión en esas cartas de colores llamativos e ilustraciones detalladas.

Tal vez era esa sensación que lo llenaba cada vez que sostenía una carta entre sus manos la que hizo que en su momento, cuando comenzó a escuchar a sus cartas hablar, no le diera miedo lo que bien podría considerarse una locura. Sus cartas ahora podían comunicarse con él, eso era lo que en verdad le importaba, no lo extraño que resultaba algo como aquello.

Claro, pronto aprendió que no podía decirle a otras personas sobre eso. La mayoría, incluyendo a sus padres y su amigo Osamu, de las personas a las que les contaba sobre tan extraño suceso reaccionaban de dos posibles maneras: la primera, se reían y le decían que estaba grande para jugar con amigos imaginarios; o la segunda, se burlaban y lo llamaban loco.

Yubel, el espíritu de la carta con quien más hablaba, le había advertido que otras personas no comprenderían su vínculo con sus cartas, y que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto. Pero él no quería guardarse eso para sí. ¡Era como un superpoder, como los de los personajes de los mangas que leía en la revista Jump! Era un desperdicio si tenía que mantenerlo en secreto.

Sin embargo, luego de muchos intentos de tratar de convencer a las personas de que realmente podía hablar con las cartas de Duel Monsters, simplemente se rindió. En especial debido a ese incidente.

Comenzó en el patio de la escuela. Después de haberse inmiscuido en una nueva discusión con su amigo Shotaru, quien no quería creer que realmente podía hablar con sus cartas, uno de los chicos mayores los había escuchado. Solamente que ninguno de ellos lo sabía en ese momento.

Fue después de clases, tras haberse despedido de sus amigos, mientras avanzaba despreocupadamente por uno de los callejones de la zona residencial de ciudad Domino, cuando un grupo de tres chicos mayores le salió al paso.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —dijo uno de ellos, mientras sonreía con perversión—. Es ese mocoso idiota que afirma que puede hablar con sus cartas.

Los otros comenzaron a reír con sorna.

—Sí, vaya estupidez —agregó, mientras daba un paso adelante. Judai, por instinto, retrocedió mientras el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de él.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda!", pensó el niño frenéticamente mientras retrocedía.

Esos chicos eran más grandes que él por casi treinta centímetros. Sobre todo el que parecía ser el líder. Un tipo alto, musculoso y de mirada amenazante.

—Pues bueno, niñito —dijo, mientras junto con sus amigos le cerraba el paso—, creo que un mocoso lunático como tú, que cree poder hablar con sus cartas, no está preparado para tener a Yubel en su deck. Es una carta muy rara para quedar en tus manos.

Los ojos de Judai se llenaron de horror. Yubel. Esos matones querían quitarle a Yubel.

—¡Entrégamela, ahora! —bramó el tipo, mientras sus amigos sujetaban al menor por la espalda.

—¡No! —gritó Judai. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a su amiga a esos sujetos. Le había costado todo el valor y el coraje del que era capaz para negarse, pero no se arrepentía. A pesar de que sus ojos castaños comenzaban a nublarse debido a las lágrimas, se mantuvo firme.

—Perdón, creí escuchar que te negabas.

—¡No les daré a Yubel! ¡Yubel es mi amiga!

Risas y burlas en respuesta a su negativa.

—¿Es tu amiga, eh? ¡Pues veamos si puede ayudarte!

El puño cerrado del matón golpeó a Judai en el rostro. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se aturdiera, y luego un líquido cálido salía de su labio inferior acompañado de dolor cuando su la piel se abrió ante el impacto.

—No, no veo que te ayude. —Más risas por parte de los que lo sujetaban—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Tomó al menor por la barbilla, lastimándole el labio que había abierto con su último golpe, y obligándolo a verlo directo a la cara—: Porque son sólo cartas.

Judai lloraba, de dolor e impotencia, mientras los matones le arrebataban su Deck.

—No las mereces, niñito idiota.

Finalmente el chico mayor sostuvo a Yubel en sus manos. Era increíble, una carta tan rara y poderosa y en las manos de un mocoso tonto como ese. Bueno, él le daría un mejor uso que estar imaginando conversaciones con ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera guardar la carta en su bolsillo, un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza. Era como si la estuvieran comprimiendo entre dos planchas de metal. Dejó caer la carta, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener el dolor. Dio un alarido mientras caía de rodillas.

—¡Oye, Hiroshi! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de sus cómplices, mientras soltaba a Judai y se acercaba a su líder caído.

—¡Oh, dios! —exclamó el otro, al ver como Hiroshi sangraba por la nariz, para luego desplomarse al perder el conocimiento.

Los dos chicos fueron a auxiliar a su amigo. Al ver que realmente estaba mal, lo levantaron echando sus brazos sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a la escuela, ya que era la enfermería más cercana; se olvidaron de las pertenencias de Judai, principalmente de su deck, las cuales ahora estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar.

El menor lloraba ahora en el suelo, con el rostro amoratado y un labio partido por el puñetazo de Hiroshi.

—Judai, está bien estoy aquí —escuchó la conocida voz de Yubel.

El espíritu apareció a su lado. El niño no se lo pensó y se abrazó a ella. Estaba tan aliviado de no haber perdido a su amigo.

Yubel se mordió el labio. En su desesperación Judai estaba usando sus poderes para traerlo al mundo físico. Esperaba que nadie lo viera. Su aspecto no era agradable a la vista. Mitad hombre, mitad mujer, de piel morada y con unas enormes alas que le conferían un aspecto demoniaco. Pero todo eso le tenía sin cuidado, mientras pudiera estar allí para defender a su amado Judai. Para defender a su rey.

2

Aquel incidente unió más a Yubel y a Judai. A partir de ese momento, el espíritu enseñó al niño como ser fuerte, tanto en los duelos como fuera de ellos.

Pronto el nombre de Judai se había hecho de un renombre, como un duelista con talento a pesar de su edad. Sus compañeros de primaria siempre le pedían consejos sobre que cartas usar; mientras que los mayores no tenían reparo en desafiarlo, deseosos de comprobar si los rumores con respecto a sus habilidades prodigiosas eran reales. Y, por supuesto, con el deseo de ver a Yubel, aquella carta tan rara en posesión de un simple niño de ocho años.

Sin embargo, con esa fama llegó también una oleada de matones en busca de posar sus manos en tan codiciada carta. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado realmente la historia de lo acontecido aquella tarde en un solitario callejón. Y si lo hicieron, lo tomaron como mera coincidencia. No les resultaba extraño el hecho de que Hiroshi hubiera permanecido una semana inconsciente en el hospital, mientras los médicos eran incapaces de determinar las causas detrás de tal acontecimiento.

Así, hubo constantes intentos de robo contra Judai y su misteriosa carta. Intentos que pronto demostraron acabar en tragedias similares a la de Hiroshi.

Uno pensaría que uno, dos o incluso tres casos eran meras coincidencias. Pero, cuando la lista de víctimas se incrementó, el pánico se expandió. Pronto muchos tenían miedo de enfrentarse a Judai. Los rumores de que aquellos que lo hacían caían en coma se susurraban por toda la escuela.

Y así, Judai se vio totalmente solo.

Sus amigos del colegio le dieron la espalda. Ya nadie quería sostener duelos contra él. En casa, bueno, sus padres siempre habían trabajado todo el día, por lo que realmente no era extraño pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Al final, sólo le quedaban Osamu y sus cartas.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Hasta ese momento Judai se había negado a ver la realidad con respecto a Yubel. Después de todo, el espíritu lo único que hacía era protegerlo de aquellos que le querían hacer daño. Pero, cuando atacó a Osamu, las cosas cambiaron. De pronto el niño descubrió que en el fondo él también temía a Yubel. Y sus padres, a pesar de estar casi siempre fuera de casa, ya no pudieron permanecer al margen de lo que pasaba con su hijo. En especial su madre. Ella culpaba al Duel Monsters.

—¡Son esas horribles cartas! —La escuchó Judai discutir con su padre, cuando creían que él estaba durmiendo.

—Son sólo cartas, Miyuki —respondió su padre—. Él ni siquiera tiene un disco de duelo, así que realmente no corre riesgo al jugar con ellas.

—¡Ah, claro! Como no puede acceder al Solid Visión entonces todo está bien. —Sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo por todos lados.

Su padre se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto desesperado.

—Mira, Miyuki, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

Judai se apresuró a su habitación, al darse cuenta de que su padre se dirigía hacia el pasillo desde donde él escuchaba la discusión.

Esa noche, el niño pasó largas horas pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Yubel estaba incluso afectando a sus padres. ¿Y sí su madre le prohibía volver a tener un duelo y le quitaba sus cartas? No sabría qué hacer si algo como esos sucedía, y por lo que había escuchado era obvio que bien podría pasar en un futuro cercano.

Yubel. Tal vez Yubel estaba enferma. Si era así, debía encontrar una forma de curarla.

El sueño lo alcanzó mientras pensaba en eso.

3

La oportunidad de "curar" a Yubel llegó de manera inesperada a las pocas semanas. La Kaiba Corp. anunció un concurso de diseño de cartas. Pero, lo que le interesaba a Judai no era el concurso en sí, sino el premio. Las cartas ganadoras serían enviadas al espacio. Según los científicos de Kaiba Corp. pronto ocurriría un fenómeno interesante: una emanación de Energía Benigna surcaría el sistema solar, las cartas ganadoras serían bañadas con esa Energía.

Judai lo pensó por un tiempo. Esa energía sin duda sería capaz de curar a Yubel. Pero para que eso sucediera tendría que ganar el concurso.

Pasó semanas dibujando bocetos, imaginando posibles efectos entre otros detalles, tratando de crear las cartas que, según él, fueran perfectas para el concurso.

Finalmente creó un conjunto de monstruos y sus cartas de apoyo que bien podrían ganar. A él le encantaban los Superhéroes, y los extraterrestres. Con esto en mente creó a los Monstruos Neo-Espaciales y al "Héroe Elemental Neos".

Envió los diseños y esperó con impaciencia al fallo de los jueces. Necesitaba ganar, de esa manera podría pedirle a los empleados de la Kaiba Corp. que enviaran también a Yubel al espacio, de esta manera Yubel podría ser curada y no tendría que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder todo su mazo.

Los días restantes para el final del concurso fueron un tormento para Judai. Durante ese tiempo fue a visitar a Osamu al hospital, sólo para descubrir que su presencia hacía que recayera en lo que fuera que Yubel le había hecho.

Asustado y deprimido, no le quedó más remedio que pasar las tardes después de la escuela solo en su casa. Yubel trataba de hablar con él, pero no la escuchaba. Ya tendría tiempo para platicar con ella luego de que se hubiera curado de lo que fuera que le pasaba.

Finalmente, el fallo del concurso fue dado. Judai ganó. Estaba feliz, pronto su amigo se curaría del todo.

Días más tarde, presenció como Yubel era enviado al espacio. Y sufrió. El espíritu gritaba.

4

¡Esto es un error! Se suponía que su deber era protegerlo, era su guardián, el encargado de verlo madurar, de prepararlo para afrontar el destino que tarde o temprano lo golpearía con toda su fuerza. ¡Judai no podía hacerle esto!

Pero no había nada que Yubel pudiera hacer. Ahora estaba lejos, elevándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que la gravedad fue vencida y el cohete llegó al espacio exterior. Luego, al alejarse de la Tierra, soltó el satélite en cuyo interior se encontraban las cartas de Judai, los monstruos Neo-Espaciales. Y, un poco más allá, la capsula donde ella viajaba.

La oscuridad y el frío del espacio serían todo lo que Yubel conocería durante los próximos años. Y luego el dolor. Por qué así como había una Energía Benigna, que bañaba y fortalecía a los Neo-Espaciales, también había una Luz de la Ruina, que destrozaba a Yubel física y psicológicamente.

Durante los siguientes años conocería el dolor. Y sus gritos atravesarían la oscuridad del espacio hasta llegar a Judai. Porqué lo quisiera o no, ambos, Judai y su guardián, estaban unidos por algo más poderosos que los miles de kilómetros entre la Tierra y ella.

Así, durante años los gritos de dolor de Yubel atormentaron a Judai. Y Yubel era feliz de que hubiera al menos una pequeña parte de su espíritu capaz de alcanzar a su amado.

Pero, un día, la mente de Judai se bloqueó. Yubel no pudo llegar más a él.

Fue allí, cuando el espíritu comenzó su descenso a la locura.

5

Yubel gritaba. Podía escucharla en sus sueños. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al principio, intentó convencerse de que era lo mejor. Seguramente Yubel era como un niño. Los niños gritan y patalean cuando saben que van a inyectarlos. Él mismo lo hacía cuando era más joven. Entonces, seguramente Yubel sentía las energías del espacio como una inyección. En tal caso, el dolor terminaría y cuando volviera él la haría sentir mejor, como el medico que obsequia un dulce a su paciente luego de la vacuna.

Pero incluso con ese razonamiento le fue imposible encontrar la paz. Y Yubel sufría cada vez más. ¡Él mismo sufría!

Comenzó a despertarse en la madrugada, gritando de terror, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Sufre —gritaba en brazos de su madre—, y todo es por mí culpa!

Sus padres se preocuparon. No sabían que hacer. Judai ya ni siquiera podía dormir por una hora sin despertar gritando y llamando a Yubel.

Los médicos diagnosticaron terror nocturno. Pero no importaba cuantos tratamientos le dieran, las pesadillas, Yubel, siempre regresaban.

Finalmente un médico sugirió usar un tratamiento nuevo. A pesar de aún estar en fase experimental, los desesperados padres decidieron intentarlo.

Era un maquina similar a la usada en las resonancias magnéticas. Cuando Judai estaba dentro, sus ojos estaban fijos en una pantalla donde diversos patrones de colores creaban toda clase de formas, como las que se ven cuando se presionan los puños contra los parpados cerrados.

Y en poco tiempo los sueños con Yubel se fueron haciendo cada vez más erráticos. Judai ahora podía pasar horas durmiendo. A los pocos meses dormía toda la noche, y los gritos del espíritu se volvieron meros ecos lejanos. Luego los olvidó. Y, finalmente, olvidó que solía hablar con sus cartas.

Sin saberlo, había abandonado a Yubel. Sin saberlo, había perdido su mejor oportunidad para prepararse para aquello que enfrentaría en el futuro.

Por ahora, la Luz de la Ruina iba ganando.


	3. El poder de las cartas

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>El poder de las cartas<strong>

1

No le fue sencillo, pero al final logró convencer a sus padres de dejarlo ir al parque. Aunque claro, su madre no quería dejarlo fuera de casa mientras ellos iban a Hogwarts para las lecciones tempranas de Charles. Y de hecho Charles había insistido que los acompañara.

Desde que se había enterado de la necesidad de tener clases avanzadas, había insistido en que Harry también las necesitaba. Pero Dumbledore había acallado sus réplicas argumentando que él tendría su oportunidad cuando recibiera su carta de Hogwarts a los once años.

Harry había asentido con tristeza ante los argumentos del anciano mago. La verdad, él ya veía venir algo como eso desde el principio.

Su mente dejó de dar vueltas sobre el pasado cuando reconoció a Johan y a Samantha sentados en la misma banca de picnic en la que habían jugado la noche anterior.

El día era agradable, soleado, aunque con una temperatura no muy alta. Era el tipo de día en el cual seguramente hubiera pasado toda la tarde volando con su hermano y su padre ante la atenta mirada de su madre. Bueno, eso si su padre no recibía un llamado de emergencia en el departamento de aurores, donde era el jefe desde hacía año y medio. También era posible que su padrino Canuto y su tío Lunático se les unieran.

Pero, ahora su familia estaba en Hogwarts, e imaginaba que el tío Lunático, al ser padrino de Charles, también estaba allá. Su padrino, bueno, seguramente había ido nuevamente a ligar a un centro comercial muggle.

Se acercó a sus amigos, quienes lo saludaron con efusión. Los dos primos no habían perdido el tiempo y ya estaban jugando una partida. Harry notó que había un grupo más de chicos jugando un partido de fútbol en la cancha del parque. Los no magos gustaban mucho de ese juego, para ellos significaba lo mismo que el quidditch para los magos, según le había explicado su madre años atrás.

Luego de que Samantha venciera a Johan por muy poco, cien puntos de vida de diferencia, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—¿Has pensado que tipo de mazo te gustaría armar? —preguntó Johan, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de cartas.

Harry pareció pensativo ante la pregunta. A decir verdad no estaba seguro. Hasta ahora conocía los mazos de sus amigos, pero según lo dicho por ellos, al haber miles de cartas las posibilidades de estrategias para un deck eran abrumadoras.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso cuando veas las Barajas de Principiantes y las Barajas de Estructura —agregó Samantha con una sonrisa.

—Las barajas de estructura son buenas —continuó Johan—. Yo comencé con una. Claro, algún día creare mi propia bajara con un estilo propio. Pero Triunfo del Guerrero fue un gran comienzo.

Finalmente llegaron a la juguetería. Era un local pintado de forma pintoresca. En el escaparate se veían trenes a escala, muñecos de acción, muñecas con toda clase de accesorios, balones y pelotas de diversos deportes, entre otras muchas cosas. En la puerta había un cartel, adornado por dos monstruos batallando, en el que se leía: "¡Venta de cartas de Duel Monsters oficiales!". Y más abajo: "¡Torneos todos los fines de semana! ¡Participa!"

Entraron a la tienda y rápidamente se dirigieron a un pequeño exhibidor donde los sobres de cartas de colores ocres, plateados, y dorados esperaban a ser adquiridos por los duelistas del pueblo.

—Hay poca variedad de paquetes —comentó Johan—. En Oslo siempre encuentro más cartas.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño —respondió Samantha irritada—. Si quieres gran cantidad de cartas ve a Liverpool o a Londres.

—No es mala idea.

—¿Oslo? —preguntó Harry.

—Es la capital de Noruega, mi país natal —respondió el de cabello azul.

Harry se sorprendió. Había asumido que Johan era de Gran Bretaña, puesto que no le notaba acento al hablar.

—Su madre es inglesa —respondió Samantha, intuyendo sus dudas—. Es mi tía materna. Debido a su trabajo terminó viviendo en Noruega, donde conoció al tío y se casaron. Es gracias a nuestra familia que Johan puede hablar inglés tan fluidamente y prácticamente sin acento. Eso sí, desespéralo y soltara palabrotas en noruego.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Como toda respuesta Samantha le enseñó la lengua.

—¡Bueno ya! —farfulló el nórdico—. Vinimos a comprar cartas.

Harry se centró en las cartas y las barajas, las cuales se encontraban exhibidas en la parte alta del estante. A pesar de que Johan había dicho que la variedad era poca, para él que apenas comenzaba era descomunal. Había siete tipos distintos de sobres de expansión y cinco barajas, dos de principiantes y tres estructuradas. Observó atentamente los mazos memorizando sus nombres: baraja de principiante Básica I, baraja de principiante Principio Seguro, Baraja de Estructura Locura del Zombi, Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros, Baraja de Estructura Llamarada de Destrucción.

—Creo que te va bien la de lanzadores de conjuros —comentó Samantha.

Harry se sorprendió. Esa era una baraja centrada en los magos.

—¿P-por qué lo piensas? —Maldijo en sus pensamientos su tartamudeo nervioso.

—Simple corazonada —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió. Ahora sólo faltaba elegir los sobres. Tenía dinero para comprar cuatro, incluyendo el deck. Leyó los nombres de los sobres, tratando de adivinar lo que podría salir de acuerdo con sus nombres, pensando que daban pistas igual que los mazos estructurados, pero esto resultó no ser así.

Los nombres de los sobres eran los siguientes: Predadores Metálicos, Señor de Hechizos, Sirviente del Faraón, Guardián del Faraón, Fuerza del Mago, Crisis Oscura y Santuario Antiguo.

—¿Qué sobres debería comprar? —preguntó Harry.

Johan repasó los distintos paquetes, quizás intentando recordar que cartas se podían encontrar en cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería comprar Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros y varios sobres de Fuerza del Mago.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su primo.

Harry asintió, confiando en la experiencia de los otros dos niños. Llamaron al dependiente y pidieron el mazo y los sobres mencionados. Finalmente salieron de la tienda con los productos comprados en una bolsa de plástico y se dirigieron de vuelta al parque.

Lo primero que abrieron fue el mazo. Harry extrajo de la caja un pequeño folleto en el que leyó:

—"Los magos, brujos y hechiceros más poderosos están a tus órdenes en la Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros. Usa sus poderosas cartas de hechizo para fortalecer tu estrategia y hacer daño a tu oponente. Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros está listo para jugar sin muchas complicaciones, y es perfecto para los nuevos duelistas. Está repleto de cartas raras y poderosas. Cada baraja contiene cuarenta cartas, incluyendo seis nuevas tarjetas nunca antes impresas, como el raro Brujo Eliminador Oscuro y dos de las cartas más famosas de Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Duelistas. También se incluye un libro de reglas, tablero de juego, y una Guía de Duelo que servirá para mejorar tus habilidades como duelista."

—Un mazo impresionante —dijo Johan—. ¡Ábrelo, quiero ver al Mago Oscuro!

—¿Mago Oscuro? —Harry había escuchado las historias terribles sobre lo que los magos oscuros eran capaces de hacer, así que no entendía como Johan podía estar tan emocionado por ver una carta como esa. Sin embargo, se recordó, él no es un mago. Para él un mago oscuro era solamente un personaje de fantasía.

—Es la carta as de Yugi Muto —respondió Samantha—. Aunque no es una carta muy rara, en comparación con otras, el simple hecho de ser el monstruo principal de Yugi Muto la vuelve muy especial en el mundo de los duelos.

—Está es la primera vez que se edita en gran escala. ¡Pero aun así es increíble!

Harry asintió.

Tomó entre sus manos el paquete con cuarenta cartas, cubiertas por un empaque transparente, y lo abrió. El Mago Oscuro era la tercera carta en el paquete. Tenía un marco amarillo que lo distinguía como un monstruo normal, de atributo oscuridad, tipo lanzador de conjuros, nivel siete, ataque y defensa de 2500 y 2100 respectivamente. La ilustración representaba a un hombre de cabellera rubia y piel blanca; vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje hibrido entre una túnica y una armadura, de color negro, además de un sombrero en forma de cono del mismo color; en sus manos sostenía un báculo mágico, como los que se veían en los libros de texto de Historia de la Magia, los cuales se usaban siglos atrás cuando aún no se construían varitas.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró Johan emocionado.

—Sí —admitió Samantha.

Luego de contemplar por un rato a tan especial carta, prosiguieron a ver el resto del deck y verificar cómo funcionaba. Y, finalmente, tocó el turno de abrir los sobres.

2

31 de julio, el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter. Día de fiesta para el Mundo Mágico, que celebraba el cumpleaños de su salvador, aunque las celebraciones eran relativamente menores a las que se llevaban a cabo el 31 de octubre, para conmemorar el fin de la guerra.

El primer cumpleaños luego de aquella trágica noche, Charles había recibido cientos de cartas y regalos felicitándolo por sus cumpleaños. Esto puso furiosa a Lily, no por qué no apreciara a las personas que le agradecían a su bebé, sino debido a que olvidaban a Harry. En una carta al profeta solicitó públicamente a las personas el ser conscientes de la situación. Si bien no les podía prohibir enviar sus felicitaciones y regalos, les pedía que de igual manera trataran a Harry.

Muchas personas, sobre todo quienes eran padres o madres de familia, entendieron a Lily. Ella no quería que la fama de su hermano afectara a Harry de forma negativa.

Las personas se abstuvieron de hacer regalos costosos, y en las fiestas felicitaban de igual manera a ambos hermanos. El Profeta incluía una nota sobre el cumpleaños y la fiesta, cuando era pública, de igual forma mencionándolo como la celebración de los gemelos Potter.

Sin embargo, ese día Harry estaba triste. Le hubiera encantado invitar a Johan y a Samantha a su fiesta, pero al ser ellos muggles no había podido por obvias razones.

En la actualidad, los gemelos estaban cumpliendo nueve años.

Así pues, aunque Harry disfrutaba de la celebración con sus amigos y familiares, no podía evitar pensar en lo agradable que hubiera sido estar con quien en ese año desde que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Más aun siendo que Johan regresaría a Noruega en unos pocos días, como cada verano.

A las pocas horas de iniciado el festejo, Harry se apartó un poco de los otros niños. Charles y los Weasley organizaron un partido de quidditch. Normalmente Harry hubiera participado, pero justo cuando se dirigía al campo de vuelo, luego de haber pasado un rato charlando con su padrino Sirius sobre las nuevas escobas que había comprado para él y Charles, se dio cuenta de que había un niño que no parecía disfrutar de la fiesta.

Era un chico rubio, de cara redonda y algo rechoncho.

Harry se olvidó del partido por el momento y caminó hacia el niño, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola —saludó Harry.

El niño dio un respingo. Al parecer había estado sumido en sus pensamientos antes de que Harry se acercara.

—H-hola.

—Soy Harry.

—N-Neville —tartamudeó el niño rubio.

—Jugaremos un partido de quidditch, ¿quieres venir?

—Y-yo —su mirada se ensombreció, el tono de su voz bajaba—, no soy muy bueno…

Harry se sentó junto a él.

—Podemos jugar a otra cosa.

—Pero es tu fiesta. Yo no quiero…

—Y tú eres un invitado.

Harry permaneció pensativo. No sabía qué hacer para sacar a Neville de su timidez. Pero entonces la voz de Johan resonó en sus pensamientos. El Duel Monster era la respuesta.

Johan tenía la extraña idea de que a través del Duel Monsters se podría conseguir que las personas se abrieran y fueran más amistosas. Creía firmemente que los duelos unirían más a las personas en el futuro. Samantha, obviamente, se reía de su primo y sus ideas extrañas. Pero Harry, siendo un mago, intuía algo más allá de un simple juego de cartas. El Duel Monster tenía un poder especial. Un poder que tal vez podría ayudar a Neville.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Harry mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. ¡Vamos, sígueme!

Neville veía a Harry con extrañeza. No era muy dado a estar cerca de otros niños, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la efusividad de Harry. Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se levantó y siguió al otro niño hacia el interior de la casa.

Desde el interior de la cocina, una sonriente Lily Potter observó complacida como el hijo de su mejor amiga comenzaba una amistad con uno de sus hijos. Había costado mucho convencer a Augusta, la abuela de Neville, para que lo dejara asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos; sobre todo ya que Neville, quien cumplía años el día 30 de julio, no había tenido una celebración propia. Ahora sentía que había valido la pena.

Lily suspiró al recordar a los padres de Neville. Siempre se preguntaría como habrían sido las cosas para el niño si la orden hubiera llegado a tiempo a la llamada de emergencia en casa de los Longbotton.

3

La habitación de Harry estaba en la planta alta, quedando justo sobre la cocina. Tenía una ventaba amplia que daba directo hacia el patio. A través de esta ambos niños pudieron ver como comenzaba el juego de quidditch.

Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Abrió un cajón y extrajo una caja de metal.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Neville.

El niño de rostro redondo asintió y luego se acercó a Harry, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

El niño depositó la caja con cuidado a su lado y luego la abrió. Neville observó una gran cantidad de tarjetas cuidadosamente apiladas. Al principio pensó que se trataban de cromos de magos famosos, pero lo descarto al ver sus formas.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó interesado.

Harry sonrió entusiasmado antes de responder:

—Cartas de Duel Monsters. Es un juego muggle muy divertido.

—¿Un juego muggle? —Neville jamás había pensado que llegaría a jugar con algo hecho por muggles. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos, sino que venía de una antigua familia de magos.

—Sí. Pero no te sorprendas mucho, bien podría haber sido un juego mágico.

Luego eso, Harry extrajo de la caja varias cartas y las extendió sobre la cama, indicándole a Neville que tipo de cartas eran y lo que hacían en el juego. Luego de repasar de forma rápida, con un Neville cada vez más animado, cada regla del juego, los dos chicos comenzaron a montar duelos simulados. Dado que Neville apenas si había comenzado a aprender, a veces preguntaba a Harry que era lo que se podía hacer.

Pronto Neville fue capaz de jugar un duelo completo sin necesidad de preguntarla cada cinco minutos sobre una carta.

—¡Niños, es hora de partir el pastel! —escucharon la voz de Lily Potter.

Harry se dio cuenta de que habían estado casi dos horas jugando. De hecho, al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada.

—Vamos —dijo mientras guardaba sus cartas—. Ya tendremos tiempo de jugar otro día.

Neville asintió, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar las tarjetas en la caja.

—Harry, dijiste que cada duelista arma su deck a su gusto. —El otro niño asintió—. ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Sí. Es de Lanzadores de Conjuros. Te lo mostrare después del pastel.

Luego de eso, ambos se apresuraron para llegar al primer piso.

4

Neville comenzó a frecuentar la casa de los Potter. Sobre todo los fines de semana. Aungusta Longbotton había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes que la creciente amistad con Harry estaba ayudando a su nieto con sus problemas de autoestima. Eso, a su vez, había repercutido en el hecho de que ahora el niño se sentía más seguro al hacer ciertas cosas. Eso lo ayudaría en Hogwarts.

Neville, por su parte, pudo conocer a Johan y a Samantha, aunque al primero sólo lo vio un par de veces, antes de que regresara a casa. En tales ocasiones, Harry tenía que prestarle algo de su ropa a Neville, ya que al ser un sangre pura su amigo sólo tenía ropas de mago. Dado que Neville era un poco más ancho que Harry, le pidieron a un elfo domestico que ajustara las prendas mágicamente.

Neville consiguió cambiar algunos galeones por libras, con lo cual pudo comenzar a comprar sus propias cartas. A diferencia de Harry no comenzó con una baraja de estructura. A Neville le gustaban mucho las plantas, y los otros duelistas le habían instado a crear un mazo que usara monstruos de atributo tierra.

—El problema —dijo Samantha, cuando hablaban sobre qué tipo de mazo podría jugar Neville—, es que hay pocos monstruos de tipo planta. Lo mejor es crear un mazo de atributo tierra, que incluya monstruos de tipos planta, insecto, roca y alguna que otra bestia.

Neville asintió. Bien podría funcionar. Por lo que sabía esos tipos de monstruo solían ser muy compatibles entre sí.

Con eso en mente, pasaron a diseñar el mazo de Neville.

5

Algunas veces, cuando Johan estaba en el pueblo durante las vacaciones, jugaban duelos Tag, es decir, en parejas. La baraja que Neville había armado resultó ser muy compatible con el deck de Samantha. Lo mismo pasaba con los mazos de Johan y Harry. Esto no último no era una sorpresa, en el Duel Monsters los monstruos de tipo Guerrero y los de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros se complementaban mutuamente.

El resultado eran duelos increíbles, que a veces llegaban a durar más de veinte turnos.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba, que los mazos de ambos equipos terminarían siendo parte uno del otro en el futuro.

Los primeros en combinarse fueron los de Neville y Samantha. Y las circunstancias que llevaron a ello no podrían haber sido peores.

Samantha murió. Un accidente de coche, en Noruega, mientras visitaba a su primo en las vacaciones de primavera. De las seis personas que viajaban en el coche solamente Johan sobrevivió, en un golpe de suerte, se podría decir.

Días más tarde, Johan envió el mazo de Samantha a Neville. "A ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras", decía en una carta.

No volvieron a ver a Johan, aunque mantenían el contacto con él.

Años más tarde, enviaría su antiguo mazo guerrero a Harry. Según en su carta adjunta al paquete, finalmente había encontrado el deck que siempre había soñado.

Pasarían años hasta que se vieran nuevamente.


	4. Un primer año accidentado

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte:<strong>

**Hogwarts**

**...**

**Uno**

**Un primer año accidentado**

1

Comienzos del verano, a mediados de julio, para ser más exactos. Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Según su madre, las cartas de Hogwarts llegarían justo antes de esa fecha. Siempre era así para quienes ingresaban al primer año.

La amistad con Johan y Samantha había cambiado mucho a Harry, y después también a Neville. Durante los dos años y medio que había pasado con ellos —durante los periodos de clases únicamente con Samantha— habían hecho muchas cosas muggles. Claro, el Duel Monsters era su principal actividad. Harry descubrió que era tanto o más adictivo que el quidditch. Eso explicaba cómo había crecido hasta el punto de tener sus propias ligas profesionales, especialmente en oriente. Y por supuesto, la Duel Academia.

A veces, pensaba Harry, fantaseaba con la posibilidad de ir a estudiar en esa escuela. Pero claro, estaba Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico justo en medio. Además del peso de la sociedad. No podía ser un Potter, una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, y hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, sin sentir la presión social y mediática que eso conllevaba.

En cierto sentido, el pasar tiempo con sus amigos —mientras le fue posible— le había ayudado a liberar algo del estrés que eso le ocasionaba.

A pesar de que su madre era nacida de muggles, no fue hasta que su amistad con aquel par de primos que realmente comenzó a comprender realmente lo grandiosos que eran sus avances. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo estancado que se encontraba el mundo mágico en comparación con ellos en determinados aspectos.

Así pues, Harry se interesó por el Mundo Muggle de muchas maneras más allá del Duel Monsters, lo cual influiría en las decisiones que tomaría años más tarde.

Las lechuzas llegaron durante el almuerzo.

Charles se levantó de un salto de su silla y corrió hacia la ventana, ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres. Harry hizo lo propio, aunque de forma más calmada. A pesar de que por dentro estaba tan feliz y entusiasmado como su hermano.

—¡Son las cartas! —gritó Charles, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, antes de estirar la mano y tomar la primera de ellas.

Para entonces Harry ya había llegado a donde estaba su hermano, e hizo lo mismo. Lily se aproximó a la ventana y depositó un plato con trozos de tocino para que las lechuzas comieran algo antes de su viaje de regreso al colegio.

James Potter también se acercó, tan entusiasmado como Charles, a tal grado que sólo le faltaba dar saltitos como su hijo. Lily sonreía feliz ante la interacción de su familia, mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo: no tienen remedio.

Harry apartó la vista de sus padres y su mirada se posó en el sobre de pergamino amarillento en el cual, escrito con letras color verde esmeralda, se leía:

_Sr. H. Potter_

_Habitación a izquierda de las escaleras_

_Colina Godric, 725_

_Valle de Godric_

_West Country_

Harry giró el sobre en sus manos para abrir la carta. El sello con el escudo de la escuela fue retirado y el contenido, en dos hojas de pergamino, extraído.

No había mucha sorpresa en el contenido de las cartas. Ya habían visto las de sus padres, quienes aún las conservaban junto con otros recuerdos de sus días de colegio, por lo que sabían de memoria el contenido.

En unas pocas líneas los directivos de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, les informaban que disponían de una plaza en la escuela. En la segunda hoja se enlistaban los útiles necesarios para el primer año.

—Uno pensaría que a estas alturas la regla de las escobas sería retirada —murmuró James con tono apagado. Charles asintió, solemnemente, dándole la razón a su padre.

—¡Por favor! —argumentó Lily Potter—. Saben bien que es por seguridad.

—¡Pero ya sabemos volar! —se quejó Charles—. Al menos a los que ya sabemos deberían de permitirnos llevar nuestras escobas desde el primer año.

James asintió frenéticamente.

—Eso no sería justo para los demás. Ahora, volvamos a la mesa. Se va a enfriar el almuerzo.

Charles suspiro resignado, y guardó su carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry, una vez que estuvieron en la mesa.

—El sábado estaría bien. No hay mucho trabajo en la oficina estos días, así que incluso Canuto podría acompañarnos. Y para entonces Lunático estará lo suficientemente recuperado para ir con nosotros.

Charles suspiró. Quería ir por su varita lo más pronto posible. Hasta ahora en los entrenamientos no le habían permitido usar una varita de verdad, sólo una de practica para que aprendiera los movimientos.

—Ya verán como antes de que se den cuenta llega el día —dijo su madre, al ver su reacción, mientras le revolvía más el indomable cabello Potter.

2

Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio. Acababa de hablar con James Potter a través del Flú. Irían a comprar los útiles escolares ese mismo sábado.

El anciano se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca mientras pensaba en eso. Había pensado en enviar a Hagrid en busca de la piedra hasta el final del mes, justo el día del cumpleaños de los gemelos. Había tenido la certeza de que los Potter irían al callejón ese día. Bueno, tendría que adelantar las cosas.

3

El viaje al Callejón Diagon resultó casi sin ningún incidente. Aunque muy lento para el gusto de Harry. A pesar de que habían decidido ir en una fecha anterior a los días en que el lugar se abarrotaba por los alumnos que volvían a clases, la familia Potter no podía caminar tranquilamente por el lugar sin que un gran número de personas los detuvieran para saludar a Charles y a su padre.

Finalmente, después de casi treinta minutos, consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas de Gringotts. Para sorpresa de todos, allí se encontraron con un animado Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts, quien platicaba animadamente con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Hagrid era un hombre alto, casi tres metros, y muy corpulento. Además de tener una cabellera y una barba espesas, a través de los cuales resaltaban sus sus ojos negro y la punta de su nariz.

Luego de que los saludos fueran repartidos, los presentes entraron al banco.

—Por cierto, Hagrid, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó Charles.

—Asuntos de Hogwarts, muy importantes.

Tanto charles como Harry observaron con gran interés como el semi-gigante hablaba con uno de los duendes sobre ya-sabía-que en la cámara 713.

Charles intentó preguntar sobre eso, para luego ser acallado por su madre por entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas.

Finalmente, con un par de bolsas llenas de galeones, la familia Potter y sus amigos se dirigieron a las tiendas para comprar los útiles.

Consiguieron los uniformes, las plumas, la tinta, los pergaminos, los ingredientes para pociones, los libros, entre otras cosas. Casi a las cuatro de la tarde, totalmente cargados con toda clase de bolsas, a pesar de los conjuros peso pluma y de extensión indetectable, llegaron al final del callejón y el lugar que más habían estado esperando visitar: la Tienda de Varitas Ollivander.

Era un local pequeño y polvoriento, como si nadie hubiera pasado un paño por sus ventanas y sus muebles desde hacía siglos. La tienda existía desde el 382 a. C., siendo el lugar más común para comprar una varita en Gran Bretaña.

Mientras se acercaban a la tienda, Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era curioso, había sentido algo parecido la primera vez que había sostenido un disco de duelo. Esa fue también la primera vez que logró crear lo que Johan denominaba "vinculo del duelista"; es decir, la conexión verdadera de un duelista con sus cartas.

Supuso que era algo lógico, allí, en algún lugar de la tienda, se encontraba la varita que le pertenecía.

—Ah, sí, los gemelos Potter —se escuchó la voz de Ollivander en cuanto se acercaron al mostrador. Era un hombre anciano, menudo y de cabellera cana; resaltando sus ojos que veían a los presentes de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Recitó una a una las varitas, con sus propiedades particulares, de cada uno de los adultos presentes; puesto que fue él quien se las había vendido tantos años atrás.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a encontrar a las compañeras idóneas de estos jóvenes magos.

A Harry le pareció sumamente molesto el proceso de medición, con una cinta métrica encantada que hacía el trabajo por sí misma. El artilugio ese no se limitaba a medir el largo del brazo, sino que también la altura total del cuerpo, la distancia entre hombro y hombro, el tamaño de la nariz, entre otras más que parecían carecer de todo sentido.

Luego de una rápida mirada a Charles, Harry se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía incómodo ante tantas mediciones.

Ollivander comenzó a extraer cajas con varitas de los estantes, mientras recitaba los tipos de madera y los núcleos, y como estos interactuaban entre sí. Mientras tanto, la cinta terminó su trabajo, se enrolló y quedó inerte sobre el mostrador.

Una a una, fueron probando las varitas. Charles fue el primero en encontrar la suya. Una varita de serbal con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, de treinta y dos centímetros de largo. Según Ollivander una varita firme y potente, además de sumamente leal a su dueño. Una varita muy competente para los duelos.

Harry, por su parte, probó al menos dos docena de varitas antes de encontrar la adecuada. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Sin embargo, Ollivander pareció un tanto sombrío.

—Es curioso —comentó en tono solemne—. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Me resulta extraño que lo haya elegido esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que casi asesina a su hermano aquella noche. Debemos esperar cosas grandes de usted, después de todo el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo cosas grandiosas. Terribles y grandiosas.

—No sé qué puede tener de grandioso asesinar gente inocente —espetó Lily mordazmente.

Ollivander simplemente asintió.

Pagaron las varitas y se marcharon directamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante, la entrada al Callejón Diagon, con la intensión ir por Flú a la casa Potter.

A mitad de camino, Hagrid los detuvo. Traía dos jaulas con dos lechuzas, una parda y otra blanca, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantados para los gemelos.

—No debiste molestarte, Hagrid —dijo Lily Potter, mientras veía como sus hijos observaban a las aves embelesados.

—Tonterías —restó importancia el semi-gigante—, además les serán muy útiles ahora que van a Hogwarts.

4

Dumbledore dejó la carta que le había enviado Ollivander sobre su escritorio y, por segunda vez en esa semana, permaneció pensativo en algo concerniente a los Potter.

Esperaba que Charles obtuviera la varita gemela de la que poseía Lord Voldemort, no Harry. Cierto, el gemelo mayor también había adquirido una varita competente para los duelos, pero no sería una defensa absoluta contra Voldemort como él esperaba.

Suspiró resignado. Después de todo era sólo un hombre y no podía controlar la manera en la que el destino se movía.

5

La posibilidad de convertirse en un duelista profesional era algo que algunas veces había discutido con Neville. Aunque, en tales ocasiones, solían hacerlo más como una divagación divertida que como una verdadera alternativa para su futuro. Al menos hasta que consiguió convertirse en el capeón nacional infantil y recibió una invitación oficial para la final mundial de la misma categoría que, convenientemente, se llevaría a cabo en Londres durante el mes de diciembre de ese año. Justamente durante las vacaciones navideñas.

Harry había participado en varios torneos en la tienda de cartas. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando obtuvo un pase para el torneo regional en Bristol. Era conocido como uno de los mejores duelistas de Valle de Godric, después de todo.

Fue la primera vez que habló con sus padres sobre su pasatiempo de jugar duelos, aunque ya habían visto las cartas varias veces y sabían que se trataba de algo muggle. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento habían pensado que se trataba de algo similar a los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A ninguno, salvo a Lily, se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que se tratara de un juego sumamente popular del Mundo Muggle.

Charles, en el pasado, se había interesado por los originales diseños de algunas cartas; pero perdieron rápidamente su atención cuando se dio cuenta de que no se movían en lo absoluto, como los dibujos, retratos y fotografías mágicas. Y, por supuesto, no explotaban o arrojaban sustancias pegajosas a las personas.

Así, justo el día después de ir al Callejón Diagon, la familia Potter se vistió con ropa muggle y acompañó a Harry al torneo.

La sorpresa en los magos fue grande cuando, en el primer duelo, dragones y bestias comenzaron a enfrentarse entre sí. Lo único que detuvo a los magos de hacer un movimiento, creyendo que las criaturas eran reales, fue la promesa hecha a Harry de que, pasara lo que pasara, no llamarían la atención.

—Son hologramas —dijo Lily, finalmente comprendiéndolo.

—¿Su primer duelo? —preguntó una mujer algo rechoncha, sentada a su lado izquierdo en las gradas del gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo la competición.

Los magos asintieron.

—Es impresionante, ¿a qué sí? Una cosa es ver a los niños jugando en las mesas del parque o el colegio; pero en estas competiciones, donde se usan los discos de duelo, el Duel Monsters adquiere una nueva dimensión. Increíble lo que hacen los japoneses, ¿no creen?

La familia Potter solamente atino a asentir ante ese comentario.

La familia observó con entusiasmo como Harry usaba sus hechiceros para vencer a cuantos rivales enfrentaba. Y, finalmente, conseguir el campeonato regional y su pase a los nacionales de Londres.

Una semana después, la fiesta de cumpleaños se llevó a cabo como las anteriores. Con el agregado de que el Mundo Mágico hizo un gran revuelo mediático con el próximo ingreso a Hogwarts de los gemelos. Harry y Neville discutieron sobre las nuevas cartas y estrategias que el primero había visto en el torneo regional.

Y finalmente, a mediados de agosto, Harry asistió al torneó nacional de Inglaterra.

Al igual que antes, demostró un control de asombroso de su mazo venciendo a todos sus oponentes. La final fue, sin embargo, un gran reto. Su oponente usaba un mazo que giraba en torno a la carta de Trampa Continua[1] "Drenaje de Habilidad" la cual anulaba los efectos de los monstruos, a la vez que atacaba con poderosas criaturas de altos puntos de ataque pero efectos dañinos para su usuario —mismos que obviamente se evitaban gracias a su trampa.

Con los efectos de sus monstruos sellados, Harry tuvo que buscar una manera de defenderse mediante hechizos y trampas el tiempo suficiente para lograr destruir tan molesta carta; pero su rival, al igual que él, usaba todo tipo de hechizos y trampas para protegerla. Y cuando lograba destruirla, se las arreglaba para jugar otra copia o recuperarla del Cementerio[2].

Finalmente, tras muchos turnos tortuosos, consiguió destruirla y acabar con el duelo antes de que pudiera recuperarla. Al terminar el duelo, ambos duelistas tenían sus mazos casi reducidos a un simple par de cartas y los puntos de vida de Harry eran de cien.

—Impresionante duelo —los felicitó el juez principal del torneó, uno oficial de Industrias Ilusión, compañía que fabricaba el Duel Monsters—. Deberían pensar en ser profesionales en el futuro. Realmente tienen el talento.

Y, sin que Harry se diera cuenta de cuando la idea había madurado tanto en su cerebro, de pronto de encontró con que realmente deseaba ser un duelista profesional.

La idea de ir en unos años a la Duel Academia se arraigó en su mente en ese momento. Aunque, tal vez diría más tarde, en ese momento no sospecho hasta qué punto esa idea había afectado realmente su vida.

6

El primero de septiembre, el andén nueve y tres cuartos lucía lleno de actividad.

Era el momento en que los jóvenes magos y brujas partían hacia Hogwarts, y a las aventuras que, sin duda, les esperaban en la renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería.

Los Potter no fueron la excepción. La familia entera se precipito a través de la atestada estación. Lily y Harry suspiraron al ver que, nuevamente, se había reunido una gran cantidad de reporteros deseosos de obtener una nota sobre la familia Potter y el primer viaje del Niño-Que-Vivió y su gemelo a Hogwarts.

James y Charles adoptaron su característica pose sonriente de "relaciones públicas". Aunque, por dentro, estaban tan exasperados como los otros dos miembros de su familia. James Potter, en sus días de colegio, había estado deseoso de obtener fama y reconocimiento en el Mundo Mágico. Ahora, y dada la forma en la que había obtenido dichas cosas, lo único que deseaba era poder aparecer en público con su familia sin ser acosado por la prensa y otros magos deseosos de estrechar la mano del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Después de la típica foto de la familia completa, que seguramente estaría en primera plana al día siguiente, los reporteros de El Profeta y otros medios, finalmente les dejaron su espacio para que se despidieran de sus hijos.

James subió los baúles y las jaulas con las lechuzas —los animales le enviaron una mirada severa ante tal acción— al vagón, mediante un encantamiento de levitación, mientras Lily les daba las últimas indicaciones.

—No se olviden de jugarles bromas a los Slytherin y a Quejicus —aconsejó su padre.

—¡James! —reprendió Lily, enviándole una mirada severa—. Deja de poner a los niños contra sus compañeros. Y mucho menos contra un profesor.

Charles trataba de no reírse, fallando estrepitosamente. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su padre no cambiaría, no importaba lo maduro que aparentara ser algunas veces.

—Pero Lily —trató de justificarse James—, la vida en Hogwarts no es divertida sin las bromas… —Se calló ante la mirada de su esposa. Básicamente decía: "insiste con eso y no habrá diversión nocturna por varios meses".

Resignado, el hombre tuvo que conformarse con dar los consejos comunes —alejarse de Filch, visitar a Hagrid y no adentrarse mucho en el Bosque Prohibido hasta al menos su tercer año, ganándose una nueva reprimenda de su esposa— a sus hijos y revolverles el cabello cuando finalmente subieron al vagón. Lily se limpió algunas lágrimas, mientras besaba a ambos niños en sus mejillas, provocando quejas de Charles y una sonrisa tímida de Harry.

Harry rápidamente fue en busca de Neville, mientras que Charles fue a buscar a los Weasley; seguramente para planear alguna broma.

Encontró a su amigo en el último compartimiento del vagón. Y no estaba solo. Había una niña de cabello castaño y enmarañado con él; ella ya vestía su uniforme de Hogwarts.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry, tan cortésmente como su madre le había inculcado.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo la niña con timidez.

Harry saludó a Neville, luego le extendió la mano a la niña.

—Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó la chica rápidamente, estrechando su mano y agitando con algo de sobre entusiasmo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó rápidamente Harry y se permitió sonrojarse avergonzada. Harry no mostró señal de que eso le hubiera molestado.

—Qué bien que llegaste —dijo Neville, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar su baúl junto con los otros.

—Vinimos por el Mundo Muggle. Mamá insistió, aunque a papá le desesperó todo el tráfico matutino.

Hermione, por su parte, permaneció callada. No podía creer que ese niño fuera un Potter. Había leído en varios libros sobre el ataque a los hijos de la familia Potter hacia diez años, durante Halloween, pero nunca pensó que estaría realmente ante uno de los hermanos. Además de que había sido muy educado. No estaba segura realmente de cómo se comportaban las celebridades en el Mundo Mágico, pero estaba segura al menos de que la mayoría de los famosos muggles eran muy desagradables en persona.

—Entonces, ¿es una buena carta? —preguntó Neville. Se refería a la carta promocional que Harry había ganado en el torneo nacional.

—Sí, es muy buena. Pero no va con mi estrategia.

El chico de cabello oscuro se dirigió hacia su baúl y extrajo un cartapacio de su interior.

Neville se acercó a observar. Harry había puesto la carta que había ganado en la primera hoja, justo al centro. "Emperador del Relámpago", leyó Neville mentalmente.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró el rubio.

—¡Lo sé! Una lástima que no sea legal en torneos. —Emperador del Relámpago era una carta de triunfo. Es decir, daba el triunfo automático de un Match, un duelo de tres rounds, si en el primer encuentro reducía los puntos de vida del oponente a cero. La desventaja era que necesitaba el tributo de tres monstruos de tipo trueno para invocarse.

—¿Juegan Duel Monsters? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. ¡También juegas! —Se entusiasmó Neville.

—No. Algunas veces vi a otros chicos jugar. Y, bueno, mi primo también tenía algunas cartas. No creí que el juego fuera también popular en el Mundo Mágico.

—Y no lo es —respondió Harry—. Creo que Nev y yo somos los únicos magos que jugamos.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Draco Malfoy. Harry y Neville lo reconocieron de algunas de las fiestas del ministerio a las que se habían visto obligados a asistir en los últimos años. Era un chico pálido y de cabellera rubia. Venía acompañado de dos niños grandes y corpulentos, una especie de guardaespaldas; seguramente de las familias Crabbe y Goyle, fieles lugartenientes de los Malfoy desde hacía siglos.

—Vaya, pero si es el Potter menor —dijo con sorna—. Y Longbotton. —Su mirada se posó en Hermione. Su rostro mostro una expresión de repugnancia.

—Oh —dijo la niña, extendiendo la mano—, Hermione Granger, un placer.

Draco la miró con indignación.

—Malfoy, será mejor que te marches —dijo Harry fríamente. No quería que Hermione se enfrentara a los fanáticos sangre pura antes de siquiera haber visto Hogwarts. La niña pareció intuir que algo andaba realmente mal, puesto que bajó la mano con una expresión entre avergonzada y confundida.

—Mira, Potter… —Pero antes de que pudiera concluir, se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Todo bien por allí? —Harry reconoció la voz de Percy Weasley. Su madre le había dicho que sería prefecto ese año.

—No sucede nada, Percy —respondió Harry, en cuanto el pelirrojo se asomó en el compartimiento—. Malfoy pasó a saludar, pero ya se iba.

Draco dio media vuelta, aunque antes pareció enviarle una mirada a Harry, en la cual le decía que eso no había terminado.

Percy suspiró, al ver como los tres de primero pasaban a su lado. Conocía perfectamente a los Malfoy. Cuando lo vio dirigirse al vagón en el cual viajaban los Potter —los había visto entrar un poco antes del comienzo del viaje—, decidió revisar que no fueran a meterse en una pelea o algo similar. La rivalidad entre los Potter y los Malfoy había llegado a ser tan grande como la de los últimos con su propia familia. Sobre todo después de la caída del innombrable.

Percy asintió hacia los que estaban en el compartimiento, luego cerró la puerta y continuó con su ronda por los pasillos.

Harry soltó el aire en cuanto quedaron solos. Neville miraba aún hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, como esperando que Draco volviera en cuanto se diera cuenta de que el prefecto se había ido.

—Qué niño tan desagradable —murmuró Hermione.

—Es un Malfoy —respondió Harry—. No son las personas más agradables del Mundo Mágico.

Neville asintió lentamente. Draco Malfoy había insultado y ridiculizado la situación de sus padres en diversas ocasiones. Cuando más chico muchas veces terminaba llorando. En los últimos años Harry le había ayudado a hacerle frente.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes. Salvo que Neville perdió a su sapo y tuvieron que ir en busca de un prefecto para que lo invocara —idea de Harry, puesto que Hermione y Neville habían sugerido ir a buscarlo por todo el tren—; también recibieron la visita de Charles, acompañado por Ron; además de los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan, quien había colado al tres una tarántula enorme.

Compraron varios dulces del carrito y pasaron la mayor parte del viaje conversando sobre las casas y las clases que tomarían.

Más o menos una hora antes de llegar, Hermione abandonó el comportamiento para darles espacio a los dos chicos, quienes se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente.

Finalmente el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade; donde los primeros años fueron recibidos por Hagrid y llevados al castillo a través del lago. En el puerto los esperaba la profesora McGonagall para darles la introducción antes de la Ceremonia de Selección.

7

—¡Potter, Harry! —llamó la profesora McGonagall. Harry se adelantó con algo de nerviosismo. Había cuchicheos en el lugar, pero no tantos como los que precedieron a la selección de Charles.

Antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador fuera puesto en su cabeza, alcanzó a ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, desde donde su hermano y Neville le devolvieron miradas esperanzadas; confiando en que quedara en su misma casa.

Finalmente el sombrero tapó sus ojos y una voz pareció hablar directo en su cabeza:

—_Interesante, una mente dispuesta. A diferencia de tu hermano, tu madre consiguió plantar muy bien en ti el gusto del conocimiento. Harías bien en Ravenclaw, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado. Veo aquí que te has decidido, aunque aún no lo admites totalmente, a seguir el camino del duelista. Un camino difícil, requerirá de gran valor para enfrentar a la sociedad mágica, tomando en cuenta lo que se espera de un Potter; más aún en estos tiempos. Con eso no me queda duda de que tu lugar está en…_ —gritó la última palabra—: ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se levantó, entregó el sombrero a McGonagall y corrió hacia su nueva casa. Se sentó junto a su hermano y Neville, justo enfrente de Hermione.

8

Las clases eran justo lo que se esperaba. Salvo por pociones. Fue justamente la peor de todas. Severus Snape, el profesor de dicha materia y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, parecía especialmente ensañado con ellos. Harry había escuchado una y otra vez las historias que Sirius y su padre contaban sobre sus bromas hacia el hombre en el colegio. Claro, siempre asegurándose de que su madre no los escuchaba. Así que, en cierta medida, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el profesor Snape al tener que dar clases a los hijos de su mayor enemigo.

Para el final de la semana se encontró agotado y sepultado en mucho trabajo escolar. A pesar de ser los primeros días del curso, muchos profesores —en especial McGonagall, quien impartía transfiguración, y Flitwick, de la clase de encantamientos— parecían querer terminar cuanto antes con la teoría para pasar a la práctica. La profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, ya comenzaba a encargarles pequeñas prácticas, como convertir cerillos en agujas y viceversa.

El sábado por la tarde, Harry se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca frente a Neville. Hermione también estaba allí. Ella leía un libro sobre transfiguración, seguramente tratando de adelantarse un poco en clases, o de alargar el ensayo sobre los principios básicos que debían de entregar el próximo lunes. Neville por su parte trataba de memorizar algo del libro de pociones. El chico no era particularmente bueno en esa clase.

—Escuche que Charles obtuvo su primera detención —dijo Neville al verlo llegar.

—Sí. Filch lo sorprendió tratando de asomarse al pasillo prohibido junto con Ron Weasley.

—¿Cómo es que tu hermano se busca tantos problemas? —preguntó Hermione, alzando la vista de su texto.

—Creo que está en los genes Potter —respondió Harry—. Papá dice que los problemas nos persiguen desde hace muchas generaciones. Aunque debo decir que ni Charles ni mi padre hacen mucho por evitarlos. Siempre tratando de hacer nuevas bromas.

Harry sacó un pergamino y comenzó a trabajar en su propio ensayo, imitando a Hermione.

Una hora después, los tres chicos terminaron con sus deberes y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. En el camino Neville y Harry comenzaron a charlar sobre posibles estrategias de duelo. Hermione los escuchó sin mucho entusiasmo. No entendía muy bien la mecánica del juego, no es que haya tratado de hacerlo. Su interés estaba en los estudios, no en un juego de cartas.

Llegaron a la sala común y ambos chicos decidieron que era mejor dejar de discutir las estrategias y ponerlas en práctica. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas dispuestas para que los alumnos hicieran sus tareas y sacaron sus mazos de los bolsillos de sus túnicas.

—¿Nunca van a ningún sitio sin sus cartas? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Los magos nunca dejamos atrás nuestras varitas —contestó Harry—, de igual manera, los duelistas nunca dejamos atrás nuestros decks.

El duelo comenzó. Ambos se habían enfrentado muchas veces, por lo cual siempre parecían tener una forma de contrarrestarse mutuamente cada estrategia. Así pues, cada uno intentaba forzar una situación en la cual el oponente cometiera un error, a la vez que se cuidaba de no caer en su propia trampa.

Pronto, el enfrentamiento de cartas comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Algunos fueron a ver lo que hacían los de primero. Al comprender que era un juego, esperaban que sucediera algo, como que de pronto uno de los monstruos impresos en las cartas saliera de esta y quemara la carta del otro jugador. Muchos al percatarse de que no había nada "mágico" en las tarjetas perdían el interés y se alejaban para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos, en cambio, observaron el duelo con entusiasmo. Algunos conscientes de cada jugada, puesto que eran duelistas; otros ya que a pesar de no jugar habían visto algunos de los duelos profesionales por televisión.

—Muy interesante duelo —comentó uno de los chicos mayores, una vez que el duelo terminó con un triunfo (apenas) de Harry—. Personalmente prefiero los mazos de daño directo.

Y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras, el mayor, quien se presentó como Edward King, se enfrascó en un duelo contra Harry.

9

El domingo, mientras Harry, Charles y Ron tomaban el té con Hagrid en su cabaña, los chicos notaron una nota en El Profeta donde se hablaba de un reciente asalto a Gringotts apenas poco más de un mes atrás.

—Es curioso —comentó Harry—, fue la cámara 713. ¿No es esa la bóveda que vaciaste la semana anterior, Hagrid?

Hagrid pareció algo nervioso y no respondió. En su lugar preguntó:

—¿Cómo les fue en su primer semana?

Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería tocar el tema, por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado. No así Charles, quien era curioso por naturaleza y en varias ocasiones intentó sacarle algo al hombre con la ayuda de Ron.

10

Unos días después de la visita a Hagrid, justo el día después de que tuvieran su primera clase de vuelo, una rabiosa Hermione Granger se sentó junto a Neville y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno.

—¡Tu hermano no tiene remedio!

—¿No lo habrás seguido anoche? —preguntó Harry.

Durante la cena Draco Malfoy había desafiado a un duelo a Charles. Luego de la desastrosa clase de vuelo, en la cual Neville había terminado con la muñeca fracturada a causa de una desagradable caída, Charles había conseguido hacerse con un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor; después de que la profesora McGonagall presenciara como atrapaba la recordadora de Neville en el aire. Molestó por eso, Malfoy había orquestado lo que obviamente era una trampa, retando a Charles a un duelo a la medianoche en la sala de trofeos. Y Ron Weasley, como de costumbre, apoyó tal enfrentamiento.

Harry y Hermione habían intentado demostrarles que no era más que un engaño. Al final Harry se rindió al ver lo decididos que estaban los otros dos chicos.

El menor de los Potter fue a la enfermería después de eso, para acompañar a Neville de regreso al dormitorio; sabiendo que para entonces ya estaría recuperado y lo malo que era recordando las contraseñas de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Justo treinta minutos antes de la medianoche, intentó persuadir a los chicos por última vez. Nuevamente lo desestimaron.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que al parecer Hermione también los había intentado de convencer de su error.

—Pues, sí, lo hice —respondió la castaña—. Tal como pensábamos, era una trampa. Malfoy no se presentó, y al parecer avisó a Filch.

Harry asintió. Era justo el tipo de cosas que Malfoy hacía.

—El punto no es ese. Por accidente terminamos en el pasillo prohibido. ¡Tienen un enorme perro de tres cabezas allí!

Harry se sorprendió, y de inmediato pensó en Hagrid. Era el único miembro del personal de Hogwarts que podría conseguir una bestia como esa.

Hermione no volvió a despotricar al respecto.

11

—Protege algo —dijo Charles. A su lado, Ron asintió.

Harry y Neville escuchaban en parte, pues estaban un poco más concentrados en su duelo que en lo que Charles decía.

—Bueno, si lo tienen dentro del colegio, y Dumbledore nos prohibió acercar a él. —Harry colocó una carta y terminó el turno.

—Pero…

—Mira Charles, me resulta tan extraño como a ti, pero mamá nos advirtió que no nos metiéramos en problemas. Y creo que incluso papá se hubiera abstenido de entrometerse si algo como eso hubiera pasado en sus días de colegio.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿No me dirás que no sientes curiosidad por lo que hay allí? —preguntó Ron Weasley—. Estamos en Hogwarts, se supone que debemos hacer cosas fantásticas y grandiosas, no sentarnos todo el día a jugar a las cartas y hacer los deberes.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—No sé —intervino Neville—. No creo que ir a molestar a un cerbero sea parte de las cosas que deben de hacerse en Hogwarts.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos, Charles, está claro que no quieren ser incluidos en esto.

Ron se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se alejó del lugar. Charles pareció dudar entre seguir a su amigo y quedarse con su hermano. Al final se levantó y siguió al pelirrojo.

12

La mañana de Halloween, justo después de la clase de encantamientos, Harry tuvo una pelea con su hermano y Ron Weasley. No se trató de algo relacionado con el cerbero del tercer piso y lo que fuera que custodiara. El asunto comenzó luego de que Ron insultara a Hermione.

Luego de gritarle a Ron, quien la había llamado insufrible afirmando que nadie quería ser su amiga, Charles se había metido.

—A final de cuentas, ella se lo busco —dijo el Potter mayor, más por ponerse del lado de Ron que por qué realmente pensara en eso—. Es decir, siempre anda por allí exigiéndonos hacer los deberes. Nadie la nombro nuestra tutora o…

Pero su voz se apagó al ver el rostro de Harry. El gemelo menor suspiró profundamente, más para no maldecir a su hermano —y no sólo con palabras— que por otra cosa.

—Deberían ir a disculparse —dijo fríamente.

Ron parpadeó, sorprendo por el tono de Harry. Pero, al ver a Charles, cuya expresión indicaba que no se dejaría amedrentar por el tono de su hermano, se puso firme y sentenció:

—No. Ella es quien debe de pedir disculpas. Es una entrometida y trató de avergonzarme en clase.

—¡Ella sólo trataba de ayudarte! —refutó Neville.

—Pues que se abstenga. Si tanto quiere ayudar, que te ayude a ti. Eres el pero mago que he visto en mi vida.

Harry apretó los dientes y su manó se cerró fuertemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita.

La discusión no fue a más, ya que en ese momento Snape pasó camino al Gran Comedor y les bajó puntos por estar obstruyendo uno de los pasillos.

Hermione no se presentó a la comida, ni a ninguna de las clases de la tarde. Algunas de sus compañeras dijeron haberla visto llorar en el baño de niñas.

Durante la fiesta de Halloween, esa noche, el profesor Quirrell, de la clase de Defesa, entró agitadamente al comedor para avisar que había un troll en las mazmorras.

Dumbledore llamó al orden y envió a los alumnos de regreso a sus dormitorios.

—Con todo respeto, director —intervino Snape—, no sería mejor asegurar el Gran Comedor y mantener a algunos profesores aquí. No creo que sea prudente enviar a los alumnos a los pasillos en estos momentos.

—Tienes razón, Severus.

Seguidamente, Dumbledore dividió a los profesores, algunos resguardarían el Gran Comedor, mientras el resto bajaría a las mazmorras a enfrentar al troll.

Snape colocó varios conjuros en la entrada y luego se marchó dejando a la profesora Sprout, de herbología, al profesor Flitwick y a madame Pomfrey, la medimaga del colegio, a cargo de los estudiantes.

—Profesor —llamó Harry al profesor Flitwick, una vez que la conmoción se hubo calmado un poco. Entre tantos gritos y luego las posteriores ordenes de Dumbledore, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos—. Es Hermione, no está en la fiesta. Ella no sabe del troll.

Justo en ese momento Neville le tocó el hombro y le señaló hacia el lugar donde habían estado sentados Charles y Ron. Estaba vacío y no se veían que estuvieran en el comedor.

—Deben de haber ido a buscar al troll —conjeturó Harry.

—Pero, ¿cómo podrían haber salido, señor Potter? —preguntó Sprout.

—Bueno, Charles tiene una capa de invisibilidad —jadeos entusiastas por parte de los estudiantes que escuchaban, sobre todo de los gemelos Weasley—, creo que papá se la dio a escondidas.

Los profesores enviaron un patronus para avisar a Dumbledore de los alumnos faltantes, y luego Flitwick fue en busca de Hermione.

13

Luego de esa noche, Hermione, Ron y Charles parecieron volverse muy buenos amigos. Esto luego de que ambos salvara a la niña del troll al que, indirectamente, ellos habían empujado.

Dejando eso de lado, Harry y Neville continuaron sosteniendo varios duelos en la sala común, a los que cada vez más gente se agregaba para también jugar.

—Saben —dijo una chica de tercero, Matilde Roberts, se llamaba—. Cuando vengo a Hogwarts siempre dejo mis cartas en casa. Nunca pensé que aquí pudiera haber duelistas.

Era cierto, si ahora tenía su deck consigo era por qué en su última carta había pedido a sus padres que se lo enviaran por correo.

Pronto eran tantos jugadores, que incluso pensaron en armar un pequeño torneo.

Uno de los chicos de séptimo pidió permiso a la profesora McGonagall, y más tarde al director, y Dumbledore pareció encantado con la idea. A decir verdad, desde que se había enterado de tan interesante juego muggle —luego de que Filch confiscara algunas cartas en meses pasados—, le había intrigado de sobre manera. Por motivo había mandado a investigar de qué trataba el juego.

Al parecer tenía su origen en un antiguo juego mágico de Egipto, un juego reconocido en los antiguos papiros de tiempos de los faraones por sus connotaciones oscuras. Sin embargo, tras analizar algunas de las cartas se percató de que no parecía haber nada extraño en ellas.

Rastreó al creador del juego en América, un muggle. Pegasus J. Crawford aparentemente había visto algunas de las viejas descripciones del juego en un viaje a Egipto años atrás. Siendo el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de juegos de mesa le había parecido algo llamativo y había decidido crear su propia versión moderna.

Sin embargo, para estar seguro, se contactó con la familia Ishtar —reconocida por ser descendientes de antiguos sacerdotes, magos egipcios y guardianes de las tumbas de los faraones—. El actual líder de la familia, Marik Ishtar, le aseguró que el juego de cartas no tenía ninguna relación con el antiguo Juego de lo Oscuro egipcio, más allá del diseño de algún monstruo basado en los jeroglíficos y grabados de los templos en control del gobierno muggle de Egipto.

Así, sin aparentemente nada que temer, Dumbledore dio el visto bueno para que se fundara un club de duelistas en Hogwarts.

Los sangre pura se indignaron, y Lucios Malfoy, jefe de la junta escolar, intentó prohibir el juego en el colegio. Dumbledore sin embargo hecho por tierra sus objetivos. Según el viejo director no había motivos para alarmarse. Era un simple juego, y de hecho menos peligroso que el quidditch u otros juegos mágicos.

Al final, a regañadientes, Malfoy aceptó que no tenía una razón sólida para prohibir el juego muggle.

El club de Duel Monsters finalmente estuvo montado justo una semana antes del comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch.

14

El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, resultó ser un espectáculo un tanto desagradable para la familia Potter. Alguien había intentado matar a Charles. Hermione y Ron se encontraban firmemente convencidos de que había sido Snape. Harry tenía sus dudas y Neville no sabía que pensar.

El matrimonio Potter acudió a hablar con Dumbledore de lo sucedido, pero de igual manera él director no tenía idea de que podría estar pasando.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, los cinco niños se reunieron con Hagrid para tomar el té. Luego del susto en el partido eso les cayó de maravilla.

Charles sacó a relucir el tema del aparente intento de asesinato de Snape. Al ver la reacción incrédula y tajante del guardabosque, contó como lo habían visto dirigirse al tercer piso la noche de Halloween, mientras se suponía que debía de estar ayudado con el asunto del troll; además de la pierna herida que presentó los siguientes días.

Hagrid negó todo, pero en un descuido reveló el nombre del cerbero: Fluffy. Y, para rematar, que lo que se custodiaba era asunto de Dumbledore y de Nicolas Flamel.

15

Durante las vacaciones navideñas, Harry asintió al torneo mundial infantil de Duel Monsters, en Londres.

Se abrió camino fácilmente, y de hecho se encontró con Johan en el lugar, intercambiaron anécdotas —Harry evitó la magia, por supuesto— y estrategias de duelo.

Desafortunadamente Johan perdió en los cuartos de final, pero Harry se abrió camino hasta la final. Su oponente, un duelista castaño de su misma edad que jugaba con héroes elementales: Judai Yuki.

Tras un duelo arduo, en el que el duelista japonés puso a prueba a su máximo el mazo de Harry, los héroes finalmente se impusieron a los hechiceros de Harry. Sin embargo, el duelista británico estaba satisfecho. Nunca antes había tenido un duelo tan emocionante como ese. Esperaba poder enfrentarse a Judai en el futuro nuevamente.

16

La siguiente aventura de Charles y sus amigos resultó ser demasiado ilegal. Y no por qué hubiera rotó las reglas del colegio, sino por qué implicaba a un dragón. Y como siempre, Harry y Neville se vieron arrastrados al asunto de manera indirecta. O tal vez esta vez no tanto.

Comenzó cuando Charles, Ron y Hermione descubrieron a Hagrid buscando información sobre dragones en la biblioteca. Después de clases, convencieron a Neville y a Harry de acompañarlos a la cabaña del guardabosque, donde descubrieron el huevo de dragón siendo empollado en una hoya en la chimenea.

Trataron de convencer a su amigo de que eso era mala idea. Sin embargo, Hagrid siendo Hagrid, restó importancia o simplemente desestimó los argumentos de los niños.

Las cosas se complicaron luego de que el dragón naciera. Crecía demasiado rápido, provocaba pequeños incendios, e incluso llegó a morder a Ron. La mordida resultó ser venenosa, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que pasar varios días en la enfermería. Y, como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Draco los descubrió.

Finalmente trazaron un plan para enviar al dragón, Norberto lo había llamado Hagrid, con el hermano de Ron, Charlie, quien trabajaba en una reserva de dragones en Rumania. Sólo que un descuido de Ron provocó que Draco se enterara de su plan.

Unas noches después, entre la incertidumbre de cuando los delataría Malfoy, entre Harry, Hermione y Charles —ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad— trasladaron al dragón a la torre de astronomía.

Las cosas se sucedieron rápidamente hasta el desastre a partir de ese punto. Primero, descubrieron que Draco los había delatado, aunque McGonagall no le creyó obviamente. Pero, justo cuando volvían de la torre, Harry recordó algo.

—¡Olvidamos la capa! —exclamó en un susurró.

—Ve y tráela —dijo rápidamente Charles.

Harry iba a replicar. Lo mejor sería que subieran los tres para poderse ocultar. Pero, justo en eso Charles habló:

—Apresúrate, nosotros esperaremos aquí. Ya hemos hecho mucho ruido, y si subimos todos de nuevo alguien puede darse cuenta.

Harry asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Unos minutos después, volvió al lugar pero ni Charles ni Hermione estaban allí. Con un suspiro exasperado, volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que ellos ya estaban allí.

Pues bien, no estaban y tampoco Neville.

Media hora más tarde, una molesta profesora McGonagall escoltó de regreso a la Sala Común a los tres estudiantes faltantes, mientras aseguraba que nunca antes se había sentido tan decepcionada de sus Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente, Slytherin había perdido veinte puntos de casa y Gryffindor ciento cincuenta puntos.

17

Durante los siguientes días hicieron todo lo posible por recuperar los puntos perdidos y mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los problemas. Neville la pasaba muy mal, por lo que Harry trataba de estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, incluso si eso significaba ser alcanzado en parte por el desprecio de los demás Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, era tratado como un héroe en su casa por haber provocado una pérdida masiva de puntos a sus rivales directos. Además de que el favoritismo de Snape en pociones les permitió recuperar los puntos perdidos rápidamente.

Harry y Neville se encontraban como de costumbre en la sala común sosteniendo un duelo. No había nadie más en el lugar, puesto que era fin de semana y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines o explorando el castillo.

Justo en ese momento, la entrada se abrió y aparecieron Charles, Ron y Hermione.

—¡Es Snape! —dijo Charles, mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry.

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Harry confundido. Neville alzó la vista para confrontar él también al trió.

—Bueno —comenzó Charles— recuerdas la trampilla que custodia el cerbero en el tercer piso.

—¿No habrán seguido indagando en eso?

—Pues sí —respondió Ron—. Y teníamos razón. Es la piedra filosofal.

—¿La piedra filosofal? —preguntó Neville.

—Una piedra legendaria que los alquimistas buscaron durante siglos —respondió Harry—. Supuestamente con ella se obtendría la capacidad de transmutar cualquier metal en oro, o fabricar el elixir de la vida para ser inmortales.

—Exactamente, y Snape quiere robarla.

Harry entrecerró lo ojos mientras veía al trío.

—Snape es un profesor.

—Eso mismo dije yo, y Hagrid; pero… no podemos negar que las evidencias lo culpan. Ha estado actuando muy sospechoso.

—Snape es demasiado inteligente para intentar robar algo que Dumbledore custodia. Y, de todas maneras, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que es la piedra filosofal lo que custodia Fluffy?

Charles miró a Ron y a Hermione, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Bueno, después de que Hagrid dijera que lo que había en el tercer piso tenía que ver con Nicolas Flamel, investigamos quien era esa persona. Resultó que es un alquimista reconocido por haber creado la piedra filosofal.

—Así que dedujeron que eso era lo que se guardaba allí —dijo Harry pensativo—. Supongo que es lo mismo que Hagrid fue a buscar a Gringotts el día que fuimos al callejón.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Charles.

—Aún así, que pruebas tienen de que Snape pueda estar tras la piedra.

—Ya lo sabes, su pierna herida. En Halloween lo vimos ir hacia el tercer piso.

—No es prueba suficiente —intervino Neville—. Tal vez fue a verificar que nadie fuera a aprovecharse del asunto del trol para intentar robar la piedra.

Charles y Ron bufaron desesperados. Estaba claro que no podrían convencer a Harry ni a Neville de que lo que decían era verdad.

18

A la mañana siguiente de la detención con Hagrid por el asunto del dragón, Charles informó a Harry de lo que había visto en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Es el que no debe ser nombrado! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Snape es un mortífago, papá siempre lo ha dicho.

—¿Voldemort? —Los demás se estremecieron, incluido Charles—. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a tratar de robar algo justo en las narices de Dumbledore?

—No es obvio —despotricó Charles—. La piedra filosofal es tan poderosa que bien podría permitirle recuperar todo su poder. Para alguien desesperado como él es un premio tan valioso como para dejarlo pasar. Incluso con Dumbledore.

—Lo viste en el bosque. —No era una pregunta.

—S-sí. —Charles sintió escalofríos al recordar lo visto la noche anterior—. Está matando unicornios en el bosque. Y de seguro Snape intenta robar la piedra para él.

Ron, Hermione y Neville, quienes hasta ese momento sólo se habían limitado a observar la discusión entre los dos hermanos, se estremecieron.

—¿Haz avisado a alguien?

—No, no van a creernos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer algo sin decírselo a los adultos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore y nuestros padres te escucharían. No es de lo que han hablado todos estos años, de estar listo para cuando Voldemort vuelva.

—Sí —musitó Charles algo abatido—. Pero, sin pruebas no van a creernos. Tenemos que sorprender a Snape y al innombrable justo cuando cometan el crimen.

—Ah, claro. Supongo que Voldemort será buen deportista y te concederá cinco o diez minutos para ir a buscar a Dumbledore. ¡Por Merlín, es un Señor Oscuro, no un villano cliché de Marvel o DC!

—¿Perdón…? —preguntaron Ron y Charles confundidos.

—Historietas muggles —respondió Neville.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes las conocen? —preguntó Hermione. Sabía que ambos chicos se habían criado en el mundo de los magos, y por lo que Charles le había dicho, su madre se había alejado por completo del Mundo Muggle hacía mucho tiempo.

—Eso no importa ahora —contestó Charles tajantemente—. El punto es, ¿vas ayudarnos a proteger la piedra, o lo haremos nosotros solos?

Harry se mordió el labio en un gesto pensativo.

—Más les vale tener un buen plan —dijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

Charles sonrió triunfante.

19

Quirrell. Charles hubiera sospechado de cualquier otro profesor —especialmente Snape—, antes que en el tartamudo profesor de defensa. Pero la realidad era esa. Y ahora él y Harry se encontraban frente a la persona que había estado todo el año tras la piedra filosofal y de la cual no habían sospechado.

El viaje hasta ese punto, sorteando con ayuda de sus amigos las trampas puestas para proteger la piedra, ahora quedaba muy atrás en su mente. Estaba bloqueado. Era increíble que después de todos esos años de entrenamiento su mente se bloqueara cuando el peligro estaba delante. Y lo peor, Harry también estaba allí. Él no había pasado por todos esos años de preparación. Ahora Charles de verdad se arrepentía de no haber presionado más para conseguir que su hermano fuera entrenado al menos mínimamente.

Para llegar a la cámara de la piedra, habían pasado por Fluffy, cuya debilidad resulto ser la música, como Harry había descubierto al confrontar a Hagrid —y descubriendo al mismo tiempo que en una borrachera el guardabosque había revelado eso a un desconocido en Hogsmeade—; un Lazo del diablo, planta mortal derrotada gracias a la habilidad de Neville en la herbología y de Hermione en encantamientos; unas llaves voladoras, Harry atrapó la correcta montado en una escoba; un ajedrez gigante, vencido gracias a las habilidades de Ron en dicho juego; un trol, que por suerte ya estaba noqueado cuando pasaron; y un acertijo con pociones el cual Hermione con ayuda de Harry resolvió fácilmente. Desafortunadamente, de la poción que servía para avanzar sólo queda líquido suficiente para dos personas. Así fue como Harry y Charles se encontraron frente a frente con Quirrell.

—Vaya, los hermanos Potter —dijo el profesor, escupiendo las últimas palabras—. Ya sospechaba que nos veríamos aquí. Todo el año inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos. En especial tú: Charles Potter.

—N-no lograras robar la piedra —dijo Charles, quien había acumulado algo de valor.

Harry por su parte trataba de pensar frenéticamente en algo. Debía de encontrar una for4ma de ganar tiempo o de escapar. Era ilógico pensar que dos magos en entrenamiento como ellos pudieran ganar. Y por el titubeo en la voz de su hermano se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera él con esos años de entrenamiento estaba listo para hacer frente a un mago adulto; menos aún un mago oscuro.

Su mano derecha descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica donde siempre guardaba su mazo. Por algún motivo el sostener sus cartas siempre le ayudaba a pensar. Era curioso, siendo simples trozos de cartón le daban tanta seguridad como su varita.

—Y, ¿quién va a detenerme? ¿Ustedes? Sólo son un par de mocosos entrometidos. Puedo ver como tiemblas de miedo bajo esa fachada de héroe.

—Dumbledore. Él sabe de esto, le enviamos un mensaje.

—Dumbledore —respondió con sorna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tarda una lechuza en llegar a Londres? Suponiendo que la enviaras esta mañana, Dumbledore no la recibirá hasta que yo esté muy lejos. Y, por supuesto, para entonces ustedes estarán muertos.

Charles sacó su varita, más como un auto reflejo que porque verdaderamente le fuera de utilidad. Sabía hechizos defensivos. Su padre y su padrino habían estado enseñándole a usarlos desde los ocho años, pero nunca lo había llevado a cabo con una varita de verdad. Al comenzar el colegio estuvo tan absorto en los deberes, cuando Hermione conseguía que se pusiera a hacerlos, explorar el castillo con Ron e investigar lo que estaba pasando que realmente no se puso a practicarlos en todo el año.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera formular un hechizo, Quirrell sacó su propia varita y lo desarmó. Luego, apuntó a ambos hermanos y los ató con cuerdas mágicas, en prevención de que el otro niño intentara algo.

—El gran niño que vivió —se burló el profesor—, y por supuesto su hermano. Inútiles a final de cuentas. Ahora, quédense quietos mientras examinó el espejo.

Detrás de Quirrell se encontraba un enorme espejo. Al parecer era la defensa final de la piedra.

El profesor observaba detenidamente el objeto, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas. Al parecer había un truco para poder obtener la piedra o su ubicación. Quirrell divago sobre si había que romper el espejo, realizar un hechizo específico o descifrar una contraseña mágica.

—Usa a uno de los niños —se escuchó una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Quirrell se volvió hacia los gemelos y desapareció las cuerdas que sostenían a Charles con un movimiento de su varita.

—Acércate, Charles Potter. Es posible que seas de más utilidad hoy además de cómo un golpe bajo a Dumbledore.

El niño caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al espejo.

El reflejo que Charles vio fue a su familia y a sus amigos. Se dio cuenta además de que en el reflejo ni él ni Harry tenían las cicatrices causadas por el ataque de Voldemort. No había una V en su frente, ni un relámpago en la de Harry. Lo curioso era que Colagusano, el traidor también estaba allí, abrazado junto con su padre, el tío Canuto y su padrino, Lunático.

Luego, notó que su reflejo en el espejo sostenía la piedra filosofal en su mano derecha. La giró dos veces entre sus dedos, y luego la introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Qué ves, Potter?

—Es mi familia. El innombrable no nos ataco, y el tío Peter no es un traidor.

Quirrell pareció molesto por esa respuesta y lo empujó hacia un lado.

—Él miente —resonó la misma voz de antes.

—Potter, ven aquí.

Harry observó todo con un nudo en el estomagó. Y vio como Charles estaba en peligro. Tenía que salvarlo. Lentamente su magia comenzó a deshacer el hechizo de Quirrell, aflojando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

De pronto, Quirrell pareció hablar consigo mismo en murmullos. Finalmente, comenzó a desatar el turbante que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

En su nuca había otro rostro. Un rostro pálido, de brillantes ojos rojos y cuencas nasales como de serpiente.

—Mira, Charles Potter, en lo que me he convertido —dijo el rostro, con una voz serpentina—. Un parasito. Pero esto puede cambiar. Entrégame la piedra que tienes en tu bolsillo. Si lo haces, te dejare ir a ti a tu hermano. Piénsalo, en el futuro, cuando yo gobierne el mundo serás recordado como el héroe que ayudo a su señor a recobrar su poder.

—T-te derrote una vez —dijo Charles, apretando su agarre contra la piedra en su bolsillo—. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Derrotarme, tú! No Charles Potter, tu leyenda es una mentira. Fue la magia protectora. Como iba a saber que la sangre sucia había aprendido antigua magia protectora celta para evitar mi ataque.

—¡No insultes a mi madre!

—¡Atrápalo! —Voldemort ordenó a Quirrell, al notar que su chantaje no surtiría efecto en el niño—. ¡Mátalos!

Las cosas se sucedieron con tal rapidez, que ninguno de los gemelos Potter recordaría muy bien más tarde como había ocurrido todo.

Justo mientras Voldemort hablaba con Charles, Harry logro liberarse de las cuerdas y escabullirse entre las sombras de la cámara de la piedra. Trataba de buscar un momento idóneo para lanzar el hechizo aturdidor que había practicado junto con Neville en sus horas libres.

Cuando Voldemort ordenó matarlos, Charles se dio media vuelta y trató de correr hacia la salida. Quirrell levantó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo, justo en el momento en que Harry salía de su escondite, sosteniendo su varita y preparado para lanzar su conjuro. Quirrell se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo desarmó. Sin varita, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue sacar una carta de Duel Monsters. Una especie de auto reflejo o instinto —años más tarde descubriría que fue una mezcla de ambos— producto de la desesperación del momento.

Charles corrió hacia él y lo tomo por la mano izquierda, mientras Harry sostenía la carta de cara a la dirección de Quirrell.

—Avada Kedavra —pronunció Quirrell.

El mortal rayo verde se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia los dos niños, justo en el momento que la carta en la mano de Harry brillaba y una especie de barrera de color blanco azulado los protegía.

Voldemort, prediciendo lo que sucedería, abandonó el cuerpo de su sirviente justo antes de que la maldición asesina se volviera contra él.

El impacto del rayo de energía color verde con el escudo producido por la carta, arrojó a los niños provocando que perdieran el conocimiento.

20

Los Potter pasaron casi todo el tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de sus hijos. Lily demostró ser incluso más terrible que madame Pomfrey cuando se trataba de cuidar de sus hijos. Por lo que la medimaga no encontró la forma para sacarla de la enfermería, y por consiguiente a James Potter.

Sirius y Remus también iban a menudo, sobre todo para convencer a los Potter de ir a casa a darse un baño y descansar algunas horas mientras ellos cuidaban de sus ahijados. Dumbledore h McGonagall también acudían periódicamente. Además claro de Hermione, Ron y Neville, quienes se quedaban todo el horario de visitas.

Al mismo tiempo, los regalos de sus compañeros consistentes en dulces y, en el caso de los gemelos Weasley, un inodoro —el cual fue oportunamente confiscado por una molesta madame Pomfrey.

Despertaron a la semana.

Dumbledore les pasó al tanto del destino de la piedra, la cual sería destruida para evitar otro intento de robo, y trató de contestarles algunas de sus dudas. Pero incluso él no estaba seguro de que había sido ese escudo —o barrera— que los había protegido. Conjeturó que podría ser un remanente de la magia protectora usada por Lily diez años atrás. Harry consideró que era mejor no decir que dicha luz provenía de una de sus cartas.

Finalmente fueron dados de alta a tiempo para asistir al banquete de final de curso. Una entrega de puntos de último momento colocó a la casa Gryffindor adelante, consiguiendo la Copa de las Casas.

El año terminó. El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo. Los cinco viajaron en el mismo vagón. Mientras Harry y Neville jugaban Duel Monsters y Hermione leía algo. Ron y Charles hablaban de quidditch, con esporádicos comentario de Harry.

Los niños prometieron estar contacto por el verano, y ponerse de acuerdo para ir juntos al Callejón Diagon en agosto. Luego, se separaron y cada cual regreso a casa. Querían un verano tranquilo luego de un primer año lleno de accidentadas aventuras.

¿Qué les depararía sus siguiente año? Francamente, pensaron, esperarían a ver sin preocuparse de momento.

* * *

><p>[1] Cartas continuas: hechizos o trampas que permanecen en el campo (tablero) después de su activación y su efecto se mantiene activo mientras estén boca arriba, a menos que sean negados por alguna otra carta o condición de juego.<p>

[2] Parte del tablero de juego donde se colocan las cartas ya usadas. Algunas cartas actúan directamente sobre el cementerio, permitiendo activarse cuando están aquí, recuperando cartas ya utilizadas, o desterrándolas como coste para otro efecto.


	5. El monstruo de Slytherin

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Resumen**: Harry Potter es el hermano menor del niño-que-vivió, teniendo que soportar la carga que eso significa en el Mundo Mágico. Gracias a unos amigos muggles descubre el mundo del Duel Monsters. Con la meta de convertirse en el mejor duelista del mundo, Harry sabe que debe lograr aplicar en la Duel Academia de la Kaiba Corp. Con ese objetivo pasa años preparándose para poder ir a Japón.

Para llevar a cabo este crossover, el autor ha tenido que tomarse algunas libertades "artísticas".

**Tiempo**: En primera lugar, la cronología de Harry Potter será movida de la década de los 90 a la de los 2000. Esto para hacerla coincidir un poco más con la cronología planteada en el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Nombres de personajes:** En esta historia se emplearan los nombres usados originalmente en Japón para los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Duelos:** Los nombres de las cartas serán escritos de acuerdo a su traducción oficial al español. Si la carta no cuenta con una traducción, se empleara la que aparezca en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! o en los videojuegos oficiales. En referencia a los duelos se seguirá lo más posible las reglas del OCG y el TCG, existentes hasta la era GX, sin tomar en cuenta las siguientes series; así mismo se emplearan los efectos oficiales de Konami. No se empleara ninguna lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas, salvo con cartas que la misma serie GX nombrara como prohibidas (ejemplo: Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin).

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte:<strong>

**Hogwarts**

**...**

**Dos**

**El monstruo de Slytherin**

1

Neville y Harry se sentaron en una banca del parque. La misma en la que años atrás habían hablado con Samantha por última vez. Esto les traía un sentimiento un tanto melancólico, pero al menos podían estar seguros de que su amiga sería tan feliz como ellos si presenciara lo que estaban por hacer.

Harry bajó su mirada y la posó en la enorme caja rectangular que mantenía sobre sus piernas. Se sentía eufórico al pensar en que pronto podrían sostener un duelo con discos de duelo propios.

Por la expresión de Neville, como un niño en navidad, sabía que su amigo pasaba por lo mismo.

—¿Los abrimos? —preguntó Harry. Si bien le gustaría preservar su primer disco de duelo intacto en su paquete, como una especie de artículo de colección, la excitación de finalmente tenerlo en su mano era demasiada.

Neville se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces, las cajas fueron rasgadas y su contenido quedó a la vista. Dos discos de último modelo recién salidos de la filial inglesa de Kaiba Corp. El plástico blanco con bordes cromados parecía brillar intensamente en el sol del verano.

Harry pasó la mano por las ranuras de las cartas, la ranura del deck y el cementerio sin creer que realmente ese disco era suyo. Oprimió el botón de encendido y observó fascinado como la pequeña pantalla LCD ubicada justamente sobre la ranura del mazo mostraba un mensaje: Bienvenido.

Neville hizo lo mismo, sin poder esperar más para comenzar a usarlo. Sin embargo, los discos aún no estaban preparados para el duelo. Era necesario configurarlos.

Harry extrajo el instructivo de la caja y lo leyó varias veces para asegurarse de hacerlo bien.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de memoria SD aún empaquetada. Tenía una capacidad de almacenaje de 32 GB. Según el instructivo del disco, se requería de un mínimo de 8 GB para almacenar los paquetes básicos de cartas; pero ellos no querían sólo los paquetes básicos, querían las bases de datos de todas las cartas existentes.

Rápidamente abrió el empaque e introdujo la tarjeta de memoria en la ranura justo a la izquierda de la pantalla LCD. Un pequeño led junto a la pantalla parpadeo en color rojo. Inmediatamente se mostró un nuevo mensaje: espere un momento, buscando conexión con el satélite.

Harry dejó el disco descansando sobre sus piernas y se volvió hacia Neville. Su disco mostraba el mismo mensaje en pantalla.

—¿Irás al regional este año? —preguntó Neville.

Harry asintió.

Una brisa fresca soplaba de oeste a este, la humedad indicaba que posiblemente tuvieran tormenta en unas horas más.

—Deberías intentarlo, Nev —sugirió Harry.

Neville retroceder un poco en su lugar.

—¿Cómo va nuestro marcador? —preguntó Harry.

—Me has vencido diez veces este verano, y yo te he vencido ocho —respondió el rubio.

—Y, ¿qué tal tus duelos con los otros chicos del pueblo?

—Los he vencido a todos. Bueno, casi. Empate con Johnson.

—Estás listo para un regional, Nev. Lo harás muy bien.

Neville no dijo nada más. Y Harry tampoco, pero ambos sabían que ese año irían juntos a Devon para el torneo regional.

Los discos de duelo finalmente terminaron de descargar los archivos. Ambos niños sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente. No tenían que decir nada. Colocaron sus mazos en las ranuras correspondientes. Las pantallas LCD parpadearon mostrando los 4000 puntos de vida, y el duelo comenzó.

2

—¿Un elfo domestico loco? —preguntó Harry, tan extrañado como el resto de su familia y Neville, esa noche mientras cenaban en la casa Potter.

—Sí —respondió Charles—. Quería que le prometiera que no iría a Hogwarts este año.

James Potter alzó una ceja incrédulo. Lily por su parte estaba muy seria. Como madre era una experta descubriendo cuando Charles hablaba enserio y cuando lo hacía en broma. Y, por más extraño que resultara, su hijo mayor estaba siendo completamente sincero respecto a ese asunto.

—¿Por qué no quería que fueras? —preguntó Lily.

—Según él, este año había una conspiración en Hogwarts. —Charles se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticó con fuerza. Lily le dirigió una mirada preocupada a James, mientras Neville y Harry se miraban mutuamente con cierta solemnidad.

—¿Qué clase de conspiración? —preguntó James, por su tono aún no se tomaba el asunto tan seriamente como su esposa. La pelirroja le envió una mirada de advertencia que captó de inmediato.

—No me dijo qué exactamente. Sólo dijo que habría muertes, que no era seguro que yo volviera este año y ¡se atrevió a interceptar mi correo!

Charles pasó los siguientes minutos despotricando sobre como el elfo le había mostrado todas las cartas enviadas por Hermione durante el verano. A decir verdad, unos días atrás había hablado al respecto con Ron en la Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley, acerca de cómo las cartas de Hermione no estaban llegado a Valle de Godric. A los dos se les hizo extraño, ya que en la correspondencia de Ron, Hermione insistía en que ninguno de los hermanos Potter respondía a sus cartas.

—¡Espera! —le interrumpió Harry—. ¿También intervino mi correo?

Charles asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Justo lo que sospechaba —resopló el menor, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla, molesto.

—Dobby dijo que pensó que si creíamos que nuestros amigos nos estaban ignorando ninguno de los dos iría a Hogwarts.

—Es la cosa más ridícula que oído jamás —dijo Neville, dándole la razón a Harry, quien miraba a Charles con una expresión incrédula.

—Lógica de elfo, no son las criaturas más brillan… —Se calló al ver la expresión de su madre.

Lily Potter se volvió hacia James, quien se reía entre dientes al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada en el rostro de Charles al ver la expresión de su madre.

—Hay que hablarlo con Dumbledore —sentenció Lily Potter.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Charles sorprendido—. ¿Realmente tomaras en serio algo dicho por un elfo domestico? —Tragó saliva cuando el rostro de su madre volvió a centrarse en él—. Es decir, si lo hubieras visto… Es obvio que ese elfo estaba loco.

—Puede ser —respondió ella—, pero no me parece que sea buena idea dejar pasar esto por alto. No sabemos si es una trampa.

—También puede ser una broma de mal gusto —dedujo James—. Todo el año anterior se la pasaron antagonizando con Draco Malfoy. Y por como Charles describe a ese elfo, no hay duda de que es de los Malfoy. Son una de las pocas familias que trataría así a sus elfos, además de tener algo contra nosotros.

—Pues mucho peor —respondió Lily—. Ese elfo, de los Malfoy o no, logró pasar los escudos de la casa y colarse en la habitación de Charles.

—Bueno, no es tampoco tan extraño. La magia de los elfos es en gran parte desconocida. Los magos no se toman la molestia de investigar a las criaturas que ven como sus inferiores. Ni siquiera se han molestado en crear escudos apropiados para evitar su aparición, después de todo, es así como hacen las labores domésticas. Si evitaran que se aparecieran en las casas solariegas y en los grandes edificios, no podrían trabajar adecuadamente.

Lily recordó sus tiempos en el colegio, cuando descubrió la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. En aquellos días pensó que debía de haber una forma de mejorar las condiciones de vida de esas pobres criaturas. Luego, con la guerra y la protección de su familia, lo había olvidado. Al menos se había asegurado que lo elfos de los Potter recibieran ciertas prestaciones como salarios y vacaciones, algo que las criaturas vieron con mucho recelo; pero al ser orden de la señora Potter no podían rechazarlo.

—Puede ser —dijo finalmente Lily—, pero al menos deberíamos de buscar la manera de evitar que los elfos de otras familias puedan entrar y salir a voluntad.

James sonrió. Luego, llamó a uno de los elfos y le ordenó estar alerta ante cualquier aparición de algún elfo domestico extraño en la casa.

Sin embargo, Lily Potter insistió en que debían de hablar con Albus lo antes posible sobre esa supuesta conspiración.

3

Neville lo intentó, eso nadie podía negarlo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo le fue imposible pasar más allá de los cuartos de final del torneo regional. No era que su deck fuera malo, ni mucho menos. Sino que, al final, el pánico escénico había logrado vencerlo.

Harry permaneció a su lado dándole ánimos hasta que la última carta fue jugada y quedó en claro que Neville había perdido. Su oponente tenía un buen mazo también. No se llega hasta ese punto como duelista —incluso en las ligas no profesionales— si tu baraja no es buena.

—Tal vez deba dejar de intentarlo —comentó Neville, mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería Florean Fortescue, cada uno con un helado de vainilla y chocolate al frente.

—Tonterías —replicó Harry—, simplemente tienes que aprender a lidiar con las multitudes.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil.

—Lo es. ¿Recuerdas esos programas muggles que veíamos en casa de Samantha?

Neville sonrió. Cuando comenzó a aprender más sobre el mundo muggle se hizo fanático de algunas series de comedia que daban por televisión. Solían verlas algunas tardes en casa de su faltante amiga.

—No creo que imaginar desnuda a la gente funcione —dijo, recordando que era un consejo que solían dar los personajes de esas series a quien tenían el mismo problema que él.

—Quien sabe, puede funcionar.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas.

Era una tarde agradable de mediados de agosto. Acaban de terminar las compras de sus útiles escolares y ahora se relajaban con unos helados. Y vaya que lo necesitaban, luego de lo que había acontecido en la librería un par de horas antes. Lucius Malfoy había tenido un pleito con Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron, el cual hubiera pasado a más de no ser por la oportuna intervención de James Potter y Hagrid.

Además, claro, del intento de Gilderoy Lockhart de usar a Charles para hacerse publicidad. Cosa que termino mal para él cuando una furibunda Lily Potter se interpuso entre ambos, amenazando al mago con causarle problemas legales por lucrar indebidamente con la imagen de su hijo.

Luego de terminar sus helados ambos volvieron andando por el callejón, a esa hora un poco más vacío, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante para volver por Flú a sus casas.

4

Neville, Ron y Hermione se encontraron sorprendidos cuando al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, la noche del primero de septiembre, se encontraron ya allí a los hermanos Potter. Era extraño, puesto que en primer lugar no los habían visto en el andén y mucho menos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo es que…? —comenzó Hermione pero se calló cuando Charles le envió una mirada en la cual le pedía que esperara un poco.

—Tuvimos que venir por Flú —respondió el mayor de los gemelos—. El pasaje a la plataforma se cerró cuando intentamos cruzar.

—Espera. Es imposible que se haya cerrado.

—Hermione, realmente sucedió —agregó Harry—. Charles estaba por cruzar cuando su carrito simplemente chocó contra el muro. Dado que iba detrás de él termine siendo golpeado cuando se detuvo de golpe. Acabamos con todas nuestras cosas, y con dos lechuzas molestas, en el suelo llamando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor.

—Y, ¿los muggles? —preguntó Ron, entendido las implicaciones que podía tener algo como eso.

—Afortunadamente mamá pensó rápido.

—Sí, me riñó en público —se quejó Charles.

—¡Oh, vamos! Como si fuera la primera vez.

—¡Pero esta vez no hice nada!

—Al menos admite que salvó la situación.

Charles no tuvo más remedio que asentir a regañadientes. De todas maneras, su madre se había disculpado después con él cuando estuvieron solos. En ese momento, Lily Potter había pensado rápido al hacer creer a todos que sólo se trataban de dos niños jugando y reñirle por causar alboroto molestando a su hermano.

—Pero, ¿por qué se cerró la entrada? —preguntó Hermione, quien no estaría conforme hasta entender completamente que había pasado.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Charles—. Papá llamó a sus contactos en el ministerio, y varios magos del departamento de transporte y otras áreas relacionadas fueron a revisar el lugar. La entrada funcionaba correctamente, aunque encontraron indicios de una magia desconocida.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

—Incluso el director Dumbledore fue a revisar —continuó Harry, al ver que Charles se había quedado callado—. Ni siquiera él pudo descubrir que había pasado. O al menos eso dice.

—¿Sigues con eso, Harry? —le riñó Charles—. ¿Qué razón tendría Dumbledore para ocultar la verdad?

Harry no respondió, limitándose a quedarse callado. A decir verdad, él tampoco entendía muy bien porque de pronto desconfiaba del director. Solamente sabía que había una parte de él que le urgía a no confiar del todo en el viejo mago.

Justo en ese momento, los de primer año ingresaron y comenzó su proceso de selección.

5

Lockhart resultó ser un completo fraude. Su clase, que él trataba de vender como la mejor de Hogwarts y aquella que los convertiría en expertos en la manera de correcta de lidiar contra las artes oscuras, era en realidad una especie de club de lectura con libros muy malos. Harry hojeó algunos de los libros de Lockhart, y para ser sincero, le costaba creer que un tipo como él hubiera logrado todo eso. Hermione, por su parte, parecía haber caído ante el encanto de tan siniestro sujeto. Harry no estaba seguro de como una chica tan inteligente como ella podía creer que toda la basura de Lockhart era real.

Aunque, el mismo Harry debía de admitir una cosa: muchas de las tácticas que usaba en sus libros eran las correctas para tratar con, digamos, hombres lobos recomendadas por verdaderos autores y eruditos en el tema. Así que, la pregunta era: ¿Cómo un idiota egocéntrico de la talla de Lockhart sabía todo eso?

Si uno analizaba sus libros, y Harry lo había hecho en busca de respuestas luego de su primera y desastrosa clase con él, se daba cuenta de dos puntos:

Primero: en la mayor parte del relato Lockhart se centraba en sí mismo. Hablaba extendidamente sobre cómo era una persona gallarda, inteligente y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a las personas amenazadas por los poderes oscuros. A veces magos, otra veces muggles. Esto obviamente para vender la imagen de héroe desinteresado.

Segundo: si bien sus métodos para tratar contra las criaturas oscuras eran correctos, tendía a ser un tanto vago en ciertas partes de la descripción del enfrentamiento contra dichas criaturas. Y en varios momentos parecía recurrir a citar directamente a los autores de los manuales de defensa.

Esto llevó a Harry a suponer dos teorías: o bien Lockahart no había hecho nada de eso, y se limitaba a documentarse muy bien para escribir novelas que luego hacía pasar por la realidad; o estaba contando medias verdades en sus libros.

De cualquier manera Harry decidió que no debía de prestar más atención en defensa y prefirió pasar de seguir leyendo esos libros. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

Sin embargo, una noche de comienzos de octubre, Harry se vio enfrentado directamente con Lockhart. Al parecer, luego de que se metiera en problemas con Filch —quien de pronto había empezado a sostener que era contra las reglas llevar sus cartas de Duel Monsters en el pasillo— Lockhart había logrado que la detención fuera asignada a él. Y sí que fue un castigo ejemplar y tortuoso: ayudarlo a responder el correo de sus fans.

—Estoy seguro —dijo, mientras colocaba un gran saco de cartas frente a él, por alguna razón sin hechizo de levitación— que siendo hermano de Charles Potter estás acostumbrado. Debes de haber ayudado a tu hermano con la correspondencia muchas veces.

—En realidad Charles no recibe correspondencia, a excepción de amigos íntimos y familiares. Cuestiones de seguridad. Nunca se sabe si algún mortífago puede intentar algo por correo.

Lockhart pareció extrañado por un momento, o más bien horrorizado —más por la falta de correo de fanáticos que por la posibilidad de una maldición en algún sobre—. Finalmente, lo desestimo con una mano, tal vez creyendo que era una broma por parte de Harry.

Se sumieron en un mutismo, con ocasionales comentarios de Lockhart sobre sus supuestas hazañas y sobre como Harry nunca debía de intentar opacar o robar la fama de su hermano.

—La fama, estimado Harry, es algo que se merece o no —dijo, casi al final de la detención—. Sé que es difícil estar a la sombra de tu hermano; pero, créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir con ello y dejar de intentar robar algo que no te corresponde.

—Yo nunca he…

Lockhart le interrumpió. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras le decía:

—Me entere de un asunto unos meses atrás. No debiste de seguir a Charles ¿Sabes? pudiste haber arruinado todo para él.

Harry quería replicar, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que discutir con Lockhart no lo llevaría a nada. Se tragó su furia y decidió pasar el resto del castigo, unos quince minutos, en silencio.

Finalmente el egocéntrico hombre lo dejó marcharse. Harry caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando la escuchó: una voz que parecía retumbar por todo el lugar.

_—Déjame matarte… déjame despedazarte…_

Harry se paró en seco, mientras sentía como el pelo en su nuca se erizaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo, como si alguien le hubiera echado encima una cubeta de agua helada.

Finalmente, la extraña voz pareció alejarse y Harry continuó con su camino de manera apresurada.

6

Con la llegada de octubre, Hogwarts se había llenado de los cuchicheos excitados de los estudiantes por dos motivos fundamentales. En primera lugar, la fiesta de Halloween el último día del mes; y en segundo, el próximo inicio de la temporada de Quidditch.

Con motivo de tal acontecimiento deportivo, los equipos de las casas habían hecho fila para apartar el campo de Quidditch tanto para las pruebas de los nuevos aspirantes, como para las practicas iniciales.

Y fue precisamente en la primera práctica de Gryffindor que sucedió el desastre. Malfoy insultó a Hermione llamándola Sangre Sucia. Las represarías no se hicieron esperar y Ron terminó intentando maldecir al rubio. Para su mala suerte los Slytherin mayores lograron conjurar un escudo alrededor de su buscador, ocasionado que la maldición de Ron se volviera contra él.

Así fue como terminaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, con una Hermione confusa y, luego de una explicación, molesta por el insulto; y un pelirrojo que no dejaba de vomitar babosas en un balde.

—Tal vez fue mejor que la maldición no golpeara —dijo Hagrid, mientras les servía té a todos—. De otra forma habrías tenido problemas con Lucius Malfoy.

—Y entonces nosotros habríamos llamado a nuestro padre —contestó Harry, mientras Charles asentía.

Fue entonces que a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Escribiría a su madre. Ella había enfrentado situaciones como la que Hermione acababa de vivir —tal vez peores, puesto que en su tiempo de estudiante la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo— y seguramente ella podría ayudar a Hermione a lidiar con la parte oscura del Mundo Mágico que hasta ahora no conocía.

Luego de hablar con Hagrid, volvieron al castillo. La conversación había pasado a temas más amables. Ron y Charles discutían sobre el primer partido de la temporada, que por supuesto era Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Hermione, Neville y Harry por su parte mantenían una discusión sobre la veracidad de los libros de Lockhart. Terminaron con una molesta Hermione, quien al parecer no quería escuchar razones sobre el posible fraude del profesor de defensa.

7

Después de la fiesta de Halloween, Hermione, Ron y Charles se metieron en un gran lio. Sólo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con un troll. Sino con algo un tanto más siniestro.

Mientras todo el colegio se encontraba en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del banquete, el trio se había ausentado para asistir al cumpleaños de muerte de Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor. A su regreso, mientras trataban de evadir los pasillos por los que usualmente patrullaba Filch, se encontraron con un espectáculo terrorífico: alguien había petrificado a la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, y la había colgado cerca del baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Pero lo peor era el críptico mensaje escrito con sangre en la escena del crimen:

_La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero._

No hace falta decir que de inmediato cundió el pánico entre los estudiantes. Más aún cuando la mayor parte de la escuela presenció tal atrocidad.

—Ustedes impuros serán los siguientes —declaró Malfoy, quien al parecer sabía perfectamente a que se refería tal mensaje.

Los profesores llegaron, para de inmediato enviar a todos los estudiantes de vuelta a sus dormitorios, con excepción del trío de Gryffindor.

En la sala común, Harry y Neville se habían apartado del resto y discutían en silencio lo ocurrido.

—¿Crees que sea una broma, Harry? —preguntó Neville. Por su tono de voz se notaba que esperaba que fuera únicamente eso.

Harry suspiró. Realmente le gustaría poder tranquilizar a su amigo, pero entendía perfectamente que algo como eso no podía ser una broma.

—No, Neville. Creo que la señora Norris fue petrificada, y no precisamente con un hechizo que pueda hacer un estudiante. Ni siquiera los de séptimo curso.

Unos minutos después, Charles, Ron Y Hermione entraron a la sala común y se reunieron con ellos.

—¡Ese pelo grasiento! —escupió Charles, realmente molesto.

—¿Qué hizo Snape está vez?

—Trató de inculparme por lo que le pasó a la señora Norris. Por suerte el profesor Dumbledore estaba allí para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Además del profesor Lockhart —agregó Hermione.

—Hermione, Lockhart no fue capaz de reconocer que la gata estaba petrificada hasta que Dumbledore lo dijo —respondió Charles molesto—. El tipo no es capaz de hacer ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que dice en sus libros.

Hermione parecía querer replicar, pero justo en ese momento los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a ellos para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

8

—¡Estás cosas no tendrían por qué suceder! —gritó una furibunda Lily Potter en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras James Potter, a su lado, hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarla.

—Créeme Lily —aseguró el director—, que estoy tan molesto como tú. La vida de los estudiantes es lo más importante para mí.

—Lo sé profesor —dijo finalmente la mujer pelirroja, mientras se sentaba en la silla que el anciano había conjurado para ella—. Pero Charles casi es asesinado por una _bludger_ hechizada esta tarde. Y para rematar, el incompetente de Lockhart desapareció todos los huesos de su brazo.

El incidente al que la mujer se refería había sucedido un par de horas atrás, justo durante el partido de Quidditch inaugural de ese año.

Justo a mitad del partido, una _bludger_ repentinamente decidió atacar a un único jugador: Charles Potter. El problema era que las pelotas de quidditch no decidían de pronto atacar a una sola persona. A menos claro que alguien la estuviera hechizando. Sin embargo, a diferencia del año anterior, no había ninguna persona poseída por un señor oscuro para hacer algo como eso.

Los jugadores de Gryffindor, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, hicieron todo lo posible para desviar la bola; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Finalmente, Charles terminó cayendo de su escoba, y la pelota fue oportunamente detenida por la profesora McGonagall, aprovechando que esta ya no se encontraba en el cielo y era más seguro lanzar un conjuro sin temor a alcanzar a uno de los jugadores por accidente.

Charles terminó con un brazo roto, el cual Lockhart supuestamente arreglaría. Obviamente, terminó haciendo todo lo contrario.

El mayor de los gemelos Potter fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey rápidamente le dio a beber la poción _crecehuesos_. Sin embargo, tendría que pasar toda la noche en la enfermería para que la poción hiciera efecto.

Lily y James Potter no perdieron tiempo en ir a Hogwarts una vez que se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Encontraron a su hijo en la enfermería rodeado de sus tres amigos y su hermano, justo antes de que Madame Pomfrey acudiera a echarlos, pues las horas de visita habían terminado.

Luego de charlar unos momentos con su hijo, los Potter se habían dirigido a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde se habían enfrascado con una discusión sobre lo acontecido a su hijo.

9

La misma noche en que fue el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Colin Creevey, un nacido de muggles fan de Charles quien lo perseguía por toda la escuela con una cámara fotográfica muggle, fue encontrado petrificado. A partir de ese momento, la escuela entera estaba en alerta. Situación que culminó con el anuncio de la apertura de un club de duelo.

Harry estaba realmente tentado a ir al club de duelo cuando este se anunció. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio en el tablero de anuncios que este sería dirigido por Lockhart, decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en ese lugar.

Los otros estudiantes en cambio, incluso Charles, parecían realmente excitados con la idea de aprender como sostener un verdadero duelo de magos. Ni que decir la mitad femenina de la escuela, muchas de las cuales eran grandes admiradoras de Lockhart.

Hermione intentó arrastrarlos a él y a Neville hacia el club la noche en la que se llevó a cabo; por suerte la excusa de que tenían reunión en el otro club de duelo fue suficiente para esquivarla.

Así pues, mientras la mayoría se dirigía al Gran Comedor para las clases de duelo de Lockhart, Harry y Neville se encaminaron en dirección al aula en desuso que Dumbledore les había prestado a los integrantes del club de duelistas.

Fue una decepción encontrar el aula vacía. Al parecer lo que Lockhart hacía tenía más atención de los miembros del club que una buena noche de Duel Monsters.

—No puedes culparlos, Harry —dijo Neville, mientras ambos hacían su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor—, deben estar aterrados por el monstruo de Slytherin.

—Lo sé, Neville. Yo tampoco me siento muy seguro con todo ese asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos. Tal vez es sólo que Johan logró realmente contagiarme del espíritu del duelista.

Pasaban justo cerca del Gran Comedor cuando una repentina oleada de gritos llamó su atención.

Harry rápidamente corrió hacía la entrada de este, dado que algunos de esos gritos habían sido de horror puro —luego se arrepentiría de haber actuado sin pensar—, abriendo las puertas para luego hacerse camino entre los estudiantes reunidos alrededor de la tarima de duelo instalada al centro del salón.

Charles estaba justo en la tarima, frente a Malfoy. El hecho de que las varitas estaban fuera y de que los profesores se hallaban en las cercanías dejaba más que claro que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero, lo que ocasionaba el pánico era que justo frente a los dos chicos se encontraba una serpiente. La cual se levantaba sobre sí misma de manera peligrosa silbando una amenaza.

—_Malditos humanos, ya me las pagaran por invocarme aquí sin siquiera estar en duelo _—siseaba molestó el reptil, mientras mostraba los colmillos a un chico, Justin, de Hufflepuff.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Harry se acercó a la serpiente y comenzó a hablarle.

_—Detente, por favor. Nadie trata de hacerte daño._

Mientras hablaba, Harry era consciente de que estaba a punto de colocar todas las sospechas de la escuela sobre sí mismo, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era detener a una cabreada serpiente.

_—Ah, un hablante y duelista. Puedo sentir el poder de tus monstruos._

Harry quedó pasmado ante esto. Entonces reparó en que la serpiente no era precisamente común. Era de un color verde fuerte, además de que tenía una protuberancia muy extraña en el cuerpo, similar a las de las cobras, pero separada del todo simulando un par de alas escamosas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, Snape se adelantó y pronunció un hechizo para desvanecer al reptil.

Harry quedó atónico cuando la serpiente se volvió transparente, como si se volviera un fantasma, para luego salir volando en dirección a uno de los miembros del Club de Duelistas.

_—Nos veremos, joven duelista…_ —El último silbido de la serpiente pareció quedar en el aire.

Harry quedó tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Snape lo veía con una mirada calculadora, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes lo hacían con horror.

Finalmente entre Charles, Ron, Hermione y Neville consiguieron sacarlo del lugar. Sobre todo al ver que Justin parecía haberse recuperado del susto y ahora le dirigía a Harry una mirada de odio.

—¡Hablas _pársel_! —exclamó Charles, una vez que estuvieron en un aula vacía lejos de las miradas incomodas.

Harry suspiró, mientras Neville miraba a otro lado, tratando de no mirar a Charles, Ron y Hermione.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —acusó Ron a Neville en cuanto vio esa reacción

—¡Basta! —ordenó Harry—. Sí, hablo _pársel_. Neville lo sabe desde hace dos años. Y mis padres también.

Charles pareció dolido.

—Mi propio hermano habla _pársel_ y no consideraron decírmelo.

—No lo hicimos porque sabíamos que lo tomarías mal. Incluso papá lo tomó mal en un primer momento.

Ron intervino con furia renovada ante eso.

—¡Por supuesto que lo tomaría mal! ¡Es un don de magos oscuros!

—Harry —intervino Hermione tras darle una mirada desagradable a Ron—, sé lo extraño que es la habilidad. He leído al respecto, ya sabes. Comprendo la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto. Así que no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente al respecto.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que fue un error mostrar tal habilidad en frente de toda la escuela. Pero, al ver que esa serpiente iba a atacar a Justin, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Pues ahora toda la escuela creerá que eres el Heredero de Slytherin —sentenció Charles, con un tono entremezclado de amargura y temor.

—Lo sé.

—Son prejuiciosos —dijo Neville—. No sé puede evitar que crean tonterías.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo y luego todos partieron en silencio de vuelta hacia los dormitorios.

10

Harry se sentó en silencio en la biblioteca, mientras todas las miradas se volvían a él para verlo. Las miradas eran diversas, pasando desde el odio hasta el terror puro.

Charles se había distanciado un poco de él, al igual que Ron. El pelirrojo, si bien no creía que Harry fuera el Heredero, al menos sí parecía creer que había algo oscuro en él. Charles, por otro lado, parecía dolido de que su gemelo hubiera confiado más en Neville que en él para guardar su secreto.

Hermione, por otro lado, parecía estar dividida entre apoyar a Harry o mantenerse cerca de Charles. Además, claro, de investigando sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y el monstruo que, según la leyenda, Salazar Slytherin había dejado allí para limpiar la escuela de los alumnos impuros.

Neville se mantuvo firme a su lado. Incluso aunque eso significó ser tratado como un paria en el colegio. Incluso su abuela le había escrito prohibiéndole continuar con su amistad con Harry. Sin embargo, en un gesto de valentía un tanto raro en él, escribió a casa asegurando que no abandonaría a su amigo por un montón de rumores tontos.

Pero, ¿cómo la abuela de Neville se había enterado de lo sucedido en la escuela? Sencillo, El Profeta, con su "escritora estrella" Rita Skeeter, había publicado un amplió artículo sobre el incidente y el supuesto hermano oscuro de Charles Potter, El-niño-que-vivió. Los Potter movieron algo de su influencia intentando acallar el asunto, pero el daño estaba hecho, y ahora todo el Mundo Mágico señalaba a Harry Potter como el próximo Señor Oscuro.

—Johan me escribió —susurró Harry a Neville en cuanto estuvieron solos—. Ha decidido aplicar a la Duel Academia. Será un duelista profesional.

Neville asintió.

—Era algo que se veía venir —susurró el rubio.

—He pensado en hacer lo mismo. Dejar de fantasear con la posibilidad y hacerla realidad. Es decir, actualmente estoy bien posicionado en los rankings nacional y europeo de las ligas infantil y juvenil. Entre los duelistas comienzo a hacerme fama. No es qué eso me importe, pero me dice que estoy en buen camino para ser un profesional.

—Lo sé —respondió Neville—. Junto con Johan estás hasta arriba de los puestos europeos. Y de no ser por ese chico japonés, Judai, ambos estarían en la cima mundial.

Harry asintió. Aunque estaba seguro que este año él y Johan lograrían los primeros lugares mundiales en su rango de edad. Judai se había retirado de los torneos, como anunció en una entrevista al Blog Oficial de la liga Infantil-Juvenil Mundial durante el verano. Al parecer sus padres querían que se concentrara más en sus estudios de secundaria.

No volvieron a hablar más de ese asunto y se concentraron en terminar sus ensayos de transfiguración.

Harry, sin embargo, se encontraba pensativo. No podía apartarse de la cabeza el encuentro con aquella serpiente, y no por las consecuencias que había traído sobre de él, sino porque le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Además, estaban las dos frases que había dicho: _puedo sentir el poder de tus monstruos,_ y _joven duelista_. Al analizarlas sólo atinaba a relacionarles con el Duel Monsters.

Una vez finalizados los deberes, ambos chicos volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry fue hacia su baúl en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio. Rápidamente extrajo un libro. Era una Enciclopedia de Cartas, una publicación de Industrias Ilusión en la cual se incluían la mayoría de las cartas impresas hasta el año pasado, junto con sus descripciones, rarezas y demás datos interesantes. Era indispensable, sobre todo para los coleccionistas, ya que así eran capaces de identificar y clasificar las cartas de acuerdo a sus costos, tirajes y demás.

—Serpiente Siniestra —susurró, en cuanto llegó a la página que buscaba—. ¡Neville, mira esto!

Su amigo se acercó y observó la página en la cual Harry tenía abierto el libro.

—¡Es la misma serpiente del club de duelo! —exclamó extasiado—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sé.

Neville observó la imagen con fascinación.

11

Harry se encontró deseando con ansias las vacaciones de navidad luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Haber sido quien encontró el cuerpo petrificado de Justin, así como a Sir Nicholas, le había ganado un incremento en su reputación de Mago Oscuro en Entrenamiento y Heredero de Slytherin. Sus padres habían tratado de confortarlo en sus cartas, sobre todo Lily, y Dumbledore lo había llamado a su oficina.

Esto último había despertado un sin número de rumores. Como que iba a ser expulsado o, los más extremos, que en la oficina lo esperaba un destacamento de aurores para enviarlo a Azkaban.

En realidad su reunión con Dumbledore fue un tanto decepcionante, al menos como posible anécdota escolar; salvo por el hecho de que presencio como el fénix del director, Fawkes, se consumió en llamas para luego renacer de las cenizas. Luego de una lección sobre las fascinantes criaturas que eran los fénix, el anciano simplemente se limitó a preguntar a Harry si tenía algo que quisiera decirle.

Por un momento, Harry realmente sintió la necesidad de hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido en el club de duelo. Sin embargo, una sensación muy similar a la que había tenido al enfrentar a Voldemort unos meses atrás, lo llevó a colocar la mano sobre el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba sus cartas, con lo cual una increíble claridad y tranquilidad lo invadieron.

—No, profesor —respondió a la pregunta de Dumbledore—, no tengo nada que decirle.

Dumbledore simplemente asintió y luego lo despidió diciéndole que volviera a su sala común.

Le resultó extraño que Charles no quisiera volver a casa durante las vacaciones invernales, pero al igual que el resto de la familia no dijo nada al respecto. Charles seguía siendo un tanto distante desde los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el club de duelo, por lo que realmente no encontró el valor para cuestionarle sobre sus acciones sospechosas junto con Ron y Hermione durante el último mes.

En el tren se encerró rápidamente con Neville para evitar las miradas acusadoras y de temor que lo seguían durante los últimos meses.

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una chica rubia, por su estatura de primero, entró en el lugar.

—¿Les importa si me siento? —preguntó la niña.

Vestía una túnica azul claro. Tenía el cabello rubio lacio, aunque de aspecto sucio y unos pendientes con forma de rábanos.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Harry—. Soy Harry Potter, encantado.

—Neville Longbotton.

—Luna Lovegood.

Durante el trayecto, los dos chicos se enfrascaron en varios duelos, mientras Luna leía el quisquilloso, una revista del Mundo Mágico con la reputación de ser un tanto… extraña, aunque muy divertida.

Durante una de las jugadas, Neville utilizó la carta de hechizo Scapegoat. Luna, que para ese momento, había dejado su revista de lado y ahora veía el juego con interés ahogó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver la carta de Neville.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio, extrañado por la reacción de la chica. Harry también la veía de manera inquisitiva.

—La ilustración, parecen ser _Snorkacks_ de cuernos arrugados bebés.

Neville observó la carta. En la ilustración aparecían cuatro pequeñas ovejas rechonchas de colores llamativos —amarillo, rosa, azul y rojo— y con pequeñas cornamentas. Bueno, en realidad no se parecían mucho a una oveja, pero para efectos de juego, el hechizo creaba cuatro "fichas de oveja".

Luna comenzó a hablarles sobre los extraños animales en los que ella y su padre creían. Harry recordó algunas de las cartas de Duel Monsters ante algunas de sus descripciones, por lo que le prestó la Enciclopedia de Cartas. Por algún extraño motivo, Luna reconoció en varias cartas, sobre todo del tipo bestia, a algunas criaturas mágicas que durante años ella y su padre habían buscado.

Harry le prestó el libro a Luna para que pudiera mostrárselo a su padre.

Las vacaciones de navidad significaron para Harry poder su participación en el torneo mundial de su categoría, lo cual despejó su mente de los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas semanas en la escuela.

Tal como lo había predicho, él y Johan lograron llegar a las finales. Johan ganó por muy poco, revelando a su vez su nuevo deck: bestias de cristal.

Finalizado en torneo, que se llevó a cabo en Berlín, Johan le entregó su mazo de guerreros.

—Estoy seguro —dijo su amigo con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—, que estas cartas te ayudaran mucho. Además, varias de ellas quieren ir contigo.

Harry miró extrañado a su amigo ante tal afirmación, pero entonces recordó a la Serpiente Siniestra.

—Johan, ¿crees que las cartas pueden tener vida?

Johan lo vio con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡Seguro! Hay espíritus habitando las cartas, no lo dudes ni por un momento. —Luego, tras parecer pensarlo un poco, agregó—: ¿Viste algo, no es así?

Harry simplemente sonrió.

—Tal vez.

Luego de eso se despidió para volver a casa con su madre, quien lo había acompañado a través de la Red Flú internacional. Esperaba poder contarle lo que había visto a su amigo algún día.

12

Luna, junto con Neville, resultó ser una de las pocas personas en la escuela que no creía realmente que Harry fuera el Heredero de Slytherin.

Volver a clases luego de las vacaciones no fue tan placentero. En el tren las miradas de odio y temor, tan comunes en los últimos días, volvieron a traer a la mente de Harry el desastre del club de duelo. Luna y Neville volvieron a sentarse con él en uno de los últimos compartimientos. Resultó que el padre de Luna había reconocido en los monstruos de duelo muchas de las criaturas en las que había creído durante los últimos años.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry sorprendió a Ron y a Charles discutiendo sobre algo. Le pareció extraño no ver a Hermione por ningún lado, pero cuando quiso preguntarles, Charles simplemente le indicó con tono frío que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Al día siguiente, tras visitar a Hermione, se enteró no sólo de la razón por la que ella estaba allí, sino del porque Charles había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

—Poción Multijugos —dijo el menor de los Potter, mientras observaba a su amiga castaña con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondió ella en tono bajo—. Pensamos que Draco Malfoy era el heredero, así que usamos la poción para colarnos en la sala común de Slytherin. Bueno, al menos Charles y Ron lo hicieron. Cometí un error, tome pelo de gato en lugar de cabello humano.

Harry hizo una mueca, ya se imaginaba el resultado de eso.

Hermione pasó algunas semanas en la enfermería, ya que una transformación animal con la poción multijugos no era algo que se pudiera revertir tan fácilmente. Había que esperar a que el organismo se deshiciera por completo de ella.

13

San Valentín fue una fecha complicada. Lockhart se las ingenió de nuevo para hacer algo que "arruino" la celebración para todo el castillo. Aunque sus fans más acérrimas lo encontraron divertido —las más obsesivas incluso romántico—.

Durante todo el día, un grupo de enanos vestidos como cupidos recorrieron el castillo llevando toda clase de poemas de amor y regalos entre el alumnado.

Aunque no era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry. Charles aún no le hablaba y por consiguiente Ron. Veía a Hermione en la biblioteca cada vez que iba a estudiar. Y, por supuesto, aún no lo admitían en el club de Duelistas. Neville decidió abandonar dicho club, y ahora sostenían duelos en el gran comedor —cuando casi no había nadie— durante las horas libres con la ocasional compañía de Luna.

Pero en sí, los días trascurrían sin ningún acontecimiento en particular importante. Hasta que una tarde al volver al dormitorio encontraron el lugar destrozado, con pergaminos, ropa y otras cosas regadas por el suelo y sobre los muebles. Además, las camas desechas. Era obvio que alguien había entrado a buscar algo.

Rápidamente los ocupantes del dormitorio comenzaron a ordenar y buscar si faltaba alguna de sus pertenencias. Resultó que el único objeto extraviado era un diario que Charles había encontrado unos días atrás en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—¡No está! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta, con cierto terror en la voz.

—¿Qué falta? —preguntó Ron, elevando la voz.

—El diario de Riddle.

—¿Quién es Riddle? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues hace unos…

—¡No se los digas Hemione! —la detuvo Ron.

—¡Oh, por favor, ya dejen esas tonterías del heredero! No sirve de nada seguir peleados en este momento.

Charles se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto pensativo, y finalmente asintió.

—¡Charles! —exclamó Ron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—Hermione tiene razón.

Charles les contó cómo había encontrado el diario en el baño de Myrtle. Al parecer un alumno se lo había arrojado después de intentar inundar el baño.

Durante días habían intentado descubrir el secreto del diario, puesto que este no tenía nada escrito a pesar de ser muy viejo. Hasta que por accidente unas gotas de tinta habían caído en el libro, revelando que se podían escribir cosas en él y este te respondía.

—¿No te pareció sospechoso? —preguntó Harry a Charles, interrumpiendo su relato.

—Por supuesto, pero lo importante es lo que sucedió después. El diario me mostró un recuerdo. La Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años, y una estudiante murió.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —replicó Neville.

—Sí, pero vi quien fue la persona que abrió la Cámara.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar después de eso.

—Fue Hagrid. Hace cincuenta años, Hagrid abrió la Cámara.

14

Harry y Neville esperaban con impaciencia en la sala común. Todos los demás miembros de Gryffindor ya se habían retirado, pero ellos permanecían en vigilia esperando a que Charles y Ron regresaran de su visita a Hagrid. Ya habían tardado más de lo esperado.

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles, desde que petrificaran a Hermione, para los cuatro. Tras lo ocurrido con Hermione, Charles finalmente había perdonado a su hermano y ahora ambos hermanos, junto con Ron y Neville, trataban de averiguar quién le había hecho eso a su amiga. Los gemelos Weasley, habían intentado elevar los ánimos con sus bromas, pero la falta de la niña se sentía mucho de todas formas.

Desde ese día, el sábado, cuando se había suspendido el último juego de la temporada de quidditch, habían querido ir a esclarecer las cosas con el semi-gigante; pero las circunstancias y el pánico cada vez mayor en la escuela se los había impedido. Ahora que ya pocos creían que Harry era el Heredero —al parecer tenían el suficiente "sentido común" para darse cuenta de que nunca petrificaría a uno de sus amigos—, los estudiantes se habían puesto histéricos al no tener a quien culpar. Como resultado, uno muy predecible además, todos los Slytherin sin excepción habían pasado a ser sospechosos, incrementando la discriminación hacía las serpientes por parte de las otras casas; para el descontento de Dumbledore, quien dio un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia de no ser prejuiciosos en el gran comedor antes de la cena de esa noche.

—No me extraña que se vuelvan magos oscuros —comentó Harry a Neville, mientras aún esperaban el regreso de Charles y Ron—, la sociedad prácticamente los orilla a serlo.

Charles y Ron entraron por el agujero tras la Dama Gorda unos minutos después.

—¡Se lo llevaron! —casi gritó Charles, apenas conteniendo el aliento.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.

—A Hagrid. El Ministro apareció de pronto con un destacamento de aurores y lo arrestaron.

—¿Aurores? ¿Los de papá? —Charles negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Harry.

—No. No eran los de papá. Seguro que eran los de Scrimgeour.

—¿Quién es Scrimgeour? —preguntó Ron.

—Es el rival de papá —explicó Harry—. Papá consiguió el puesto de jefe del departamento de aurores con la recomendación de Dumbledore, Moody y Amelia Bones; el otro candidato, apoyado por el Ministro Fudge, era Scrimgeour. Está claro que no se llevan muy bien. Ha acusado a papá varias veces de haber conseguido el puesto solo por sus influencias. Pero eso es ridículo, siempre fue uno de los mejores aurores del departamento; el mismo Moody lo ha dicho, y él no es de los que dicen las cosas solo como favor a un amigo, más aún de un auror.

Ron asintió mostrando que entendía, pero Neville preguntó:

—Sí James es el jefe de departamento, ¿cómo es que Scrimgeour tiene aurores bajo su mando?

—Fudge creó una subdivisión en el departamento. Pocos lo saben. De no ser porque escuchamos algunas conversaciones entre papá, mi padrino Canuto y el tío Lunático, nosotros tampoco sabríamos nada.

—¿Para qué necesita otro departamento de aurores?

—Según el Ministro, se trata de una división de asuntos especiales; pero seguro es más por qué es un paranoico qué piensa que todo el mundo quiere derrocarlo —Charles terminó con una mueca demostrando lo ridículo que le parecía todo ese asunto.

—El asunto es que usa a esos aurores para hacer las cosas que seguramente papá y Madame Bones no le permitirían por ser… ilegales.

—¿A dónde llevaron a Hagrid? —preguntó Neville, con un mal presentimiento después de escuchar la última palabra usada por Harry.

—Azkaban —respondió Ron, por su tono se notaba que estaba aterrorizado de solo mencionar tan infame lugar.

—¿Sin juicio? —Había horror en la pregunta de Harry.

—Pero eso no es lo peor —continuó Ron—. Mientras Fudge y Dumbledore hablaban sobre el asunto, Lucius Malfoy llegó con un pergamino para Dumbledore. ¡El desgraciado se las arregló para amenazar a la junta escolar y expulsar al director de su puesto!

—Esto es malo —dijo Neville, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

—Sin Dumbledore las cosas no harán sino empeorar —convino Charles.

A Harry no le agradaba mucho Dumbledore, pero podía ver que él era posiblemente la principal razón por la que los ataques del Heredero eran tan distantes uno del otro.

—Antes de todo eso, ¿consiguieron que Hagrid les dijera algo?

Ron sintió un escalofrío ante eso.

—Dijo que si realmente queríamos saber la verdad, siguiéramos a las arañas —respondió Charles.

15

Seguir pequeñas arañas era una cosa, pero llegar hasta el hogar de una acromántula y sus hambrientos hijos era una de las principales razones por las que tal vez seguir el consejo de Hagrid no había sido una buena idea. Cuando los cuatro chicos volvieron a la sala común luego de esa desagradable visita al bosque prohibido, estaban sudados, el corazón les latía en la garganta debido al miedo, y Ron parecía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por varias horas. Lo único rescatable de toda esa aventura era que ahora sabían que Hagrid no era culpable.

—La próxima vez… —dijo Ron con voz entrecortada, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás— que Hagrid nos envié al bosque en busca de alguien… o algo… vayan ustedes solos…

Luego de discutir un poco sobre lo que Aragog, la acromántula que Hagrid había llevado al colegio cuando era estudiante y que ahora tenía su nido en el bosque prohibido, les había dicho. Dado que ella no había resultado ser el monstruo, ahora estaban igual que antes.

—Debe haber algo más —susurró Harry. Su mente trabajaba tratando de reconstruir todos los eventos, desde la petrificación de la señora Norris hasta la petrificación de Hermione—. ¡Hermione!

Los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañados cuando casi grito el nombre de su amiga.

—Hermione fue atacada mientras volvía de la biblioteca —comenzó a explicar Harry—. ¿Qué tal si ella descubrió al monstruo y por eso fue atacada?

Los otros tres los miraron con una mezcla de intriga y horror.

—Debemos revisar las cosas que Hermione llevaba ese día a la biblioteca y de ser posible averiguar que libros consultó.

Prometiendo que harían eso por la mañana, todos se fueron a dormir.

16

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Era una pregunta interesante. Al parecer los problemas que perseguían a los Potter eran ineludibles.

Sí, efectivamente, luego de encontrar un papel que Hermione llevaba consigo el día que había sido atacada, habían conseguido descubrir que el monstruo de Slytherin era de hecho un basilisco. Tenía sentido, ¿qué mejor monstruo podía haber para el más famoso hablante de _pársel_ de la historia? Pero esto a su vez volvía todo más terrible. ¿Cómo enfrentar a un monstruo que podía matar solo con la mirada, sin contar con su piel resistente a casi todos los conjuros, el veneno y la fuerza natural que una serpiente gigante debía tener?

Uno pensaría: "Bueno, estás en el considerado mejor colegio de magia del mundo, por lo tanto tiene a los mejores maestros, busca a un profesor". Harry añadiría a esto: "Y asegurate de que no se Lockhart".

Pero, gracias nuevamente a los problemas Potter, acabaron en la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos —descubierta gracias a las deducciones atinadas de Charles y Harry— con el ya mencionado e inútil profesor, un nervioso Neville, y una muy asustado Ron; debido a que su hermana Ginny había sido secuestrada por el Heredero.

—¿Por qué lo trajeron a él? —espetó un molesto Harry, quien junto con Neville se había adelantado al baño mientras los otros dos iban por ayuda.

—Es el profesor de defensa —dijo Ron, como si esa explicación fuera suficiente. Aunque tal vez era más por negarse a admitir que eso había sido una completa incompetencia de su parte, y de Charles, ante las circunstancias y con los antecedentes del hombre.

—Oh, vamos Harry —se defendió Lockhart, al parecer muy indignado (por más que tuviera a Charles y a Ron apuntándole con sus varitas todo el tiempo y él mismo estuviera desarmado)—, te aseguro que no podían tener mejor…

—¡Ya cierre la boca! —gritó molesto Harry.

Lockhart le dedicó una mirada indignada.

—Neville —dijo el menor de los Potter—, ve en busca de un verdadero profesor.

El chico rubio asintió y rápidamente salió del baño, esperando no ser capturado por Filch antes de llegar a la oficina de McGonagall, a donde se dirigía.

—Bien, que esperamos —dijo Ron, una vez que el otro chico se hubo marchado—. ¡Entremos a la Cámara!

—Realmente debemos esperar…

—¡No! No es tu hermana quien está allí.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos, de prisa! —exigió Ron, mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Harry se acercó a la entrada y susurró "ábrete" en _pársel_. De inmediato los lavabos se movieron dando paso a una enorme tubería la cual parecía descender a las entrañas mismas de la tierra.

—Sigo pensando que debemos esperar la ayuda —dijo Harry.

Ron y Charles obligaron a Lockhart a entrar primero, y luego los tres chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Luego de deslizarse por varios minutos a través de una tubería, finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cueva, muchos metros por debajo del castillo. Uno de los extremos se hallaba bloqueado por enormes rocas, las cuales seguramente habían caído en diversos derrumbes a lo largo de los años.

—Creo que ese es el único camino —dijo Harry, mientras encendía un lumus con su varita para iluminar la parte de la cueva que no estaba bloqueada.

Charles y Ron se distrajeron, tratando de ver algo en la dirección que Harry iluminaba. Lockhart, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, aprovecho ese momento para abalanzarse sobre Ron —quien estaba más cerca de él— para quitarle la varita.

—Muy bien, niños, esto termina aquí —dijo el hombre, mientras les apuntaba a los tres obligándolos a colocarse cerca de la tubería por la que habían llegado.

—Lockhart —dijo Harry, tratando de mantenerse frío—, no cometa una tontería. Neville ha ido a buscar ayuda, volverá pronto con los otros profesores. Y, por otro lado, ¿qué cree que hará el mundo mágico si hace algo contra el Niño-que-vivió, su hermano y su mejor amigo?

—Oh, no te preocupes Potter, Neville es sólo un niño. ¿A quién crees que le crean más, a un estudiante de segundo o a un mago famoso y reconocido como yo? El mundo sabrá como trate de salvar a la niña Weasley, pero fracase. Como ustedes se volvieron locos al ver su cadáver desgarrado por el monstruo de Slytherin.

Lockhart alzó la varita, el mismo tiempo que Charles.

—¡Obliviate! —dijo Lockhart.

—¡Protego! —contraatacó Charles.

Los dos conjuros chocaron, provocando que el de Lockhart, saliera disparado hacía el techo de la cueva, desencajando una piedra que cayó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se derrumbara pesadamente.

—¿Creen que esté bien? —preguntó Ron, mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Eso espero, no quiero ir a Azkaban por matar a Lockhart.

—Fue en defensa propia —trató de tranquilizarlo Harry—, tienes dos testigos.

Los tres rodearon el cuerpo inerte del mago farsante. Harry usó el lumus para iluminar su cabeza. Había un gran charco de sangre, la cual continuaba manando de la cabeza del mago. Ron se agachó para tomar su varita, que se había resbalado de las manos del mago mayor y ahora yacía a unos metros, contra una piedra.

Tras permanecer un momento más allí para tranquilizarse, con un asentimiento silencioso, reanudaron la marcha hacía la Cámara de los Secretos.

17

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas de roca flanqueadas por esculturas de serpiente. El rastro de viejas pieles de basilisco que habían pasado en su camino hasta allí, les aseguraba que sin duda esa era la Cámara.

—_Ábrete_ —ordenó Harry.

Las serpientes parecieron escucharlo, ya que de inmediato comenzaron a moverse. Las puertas se abrieron. Los tres chicos comenzaron a avanzar. Harry adelante, seguido de Charles y Ron al final.

Harry se adentró, pero justo cuando los otros dos iban a pasar, las estatuas de serpientes se interpusieron en su camino.

—_No son dignos_ —sisearon molestas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Charles molesto.

—Debe ser que no hablan _pársel_ —dedujo Harry.

Luego de discutir un momento, y de que Harry tratara de convencer a las serpientes para que permitieran pasar a los otros dos, quedó más que claro que Harry debía seguir solo. Con un suspiro, comenzó a avanzar internándose en la Cámara.

18

Harry estaba en verdaderos problemas. Había dejado su varita de lado en el momento que vio a Ginny tendida en medio de la Cámara, y ahora ese sujeto, Tom Riddle, la tenía entre sus manos.

—Curioso —dijo Riddle—, esperaba ver a ambos hermanos Potter aquí, pero solo uno pudo pasar de los guardianes.

—Solo un hablante de _pársel_ puede pasar —dijo Harry, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por las acciones del chico mayor.

—Sí, pero dado lo que sentí en ustedes, creí que ambos eran… como yo. —Una sonrisa extraña, que a Harry se le antojó desagradable, se formó en su rostro al decir esas últimas palabras—. Pero, bueno, creo que un _trozo_ más es mejor que nada.

—Tú inculpaste a Hagrid —lo acusó Harry.

Riddle, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido observando a Harry, quien seguía arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Ginny, comenzó a pasearse alrededor de él, pero cuidando de no perderlo de vista.

—¿Tratando de ganar tiempo? —preguntó—. Extraño, tiempo es lo que menos deberías perder. Entre más hablamos, más se debilita Weasley, y yo me vuelvo más fuerte. Pero, sí es lo que quieres… sí, en realidad fue muy fácil.

—Dumbledore nunca cayó en tu trampa.

—Dumbledore —escupió el nombre—, sin embargo, ahora él ya no está. Expulsado de su amado colegio por un simple recuerdo.

—Volverá —dijo Harry—. La junta escolar debe estar aterrada por lo que está pasando, no me extrañaría que ya esté en camino por petición de ellos.

—Cuando llegue será tarde. —Riddle se detuvo, observando a Harry con cierto deje de curiosidad—. Pero, me parece que a ti no te agrada mucho Dumbledore. Pensé que todos los Gryffindor eran iguales, cegados por la magnífica y benigna figura de ese amante de los muggles.

—Dumbledore es solo un hombre, la mayoría parece haberlo olvidado, sin embargo.

—Pero, no es de Dumbledore de quien quería hablar —dijo Riddle—. Durante todo este tiempo, en quien he estado interesado es en ti, y en tu petulante hermano. ¿Cómo es que un poderoso señor oscuro cae ante dos simples bebés?

—Fue Charles —replicó Harry.

—Ambos estaban allí, según dice la historia que me contó Ginny, por mi parte ambos pudieron haber sido la causa de su caída.

—¿Por qué te importa? Voldemort es posterior a ti.

Riddle sonrió con malicia.

—Voldemort es parte de mí, Potter —declaró. Seguido de esto, escribió su nombre con la varita en el aire. Luego, con un pase de la misma, las letras se dispersaron para formar una frase: I Am Lord Voldemort.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Nuevamente Voldemort. Pero, la pregunta que pasaba por su mente era otra: ¿cómo se las había arreglado para estar allí en esa forma adolescente? Su mirada se dirigió hacia el diario que se encontraba en las pálidas manos de Ginny.

—Ahora lo entiendes —dijo el señor oscuro—, la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en ti y en tu hermano. Ginny me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre Charles, pero muy poco sobre ti. Sin embargo, me dio una pista importante: cada vez que Charles Potter supuestamente me ha vencido, tú estabas presente. ¿No será que has estado engañando a todos durante todo este tiempo?

Harry apretó los puños. Qué tontería, Charles había sido quien derrotó a Voldemort, todos sabían eso, Dumbledore mismo lo había confirmado.

"Pero fue mi carta la que nos salvó hace un año", susurró una voz en su mente.

Esto lo llevó a una conclusión, aunque estaba desarmado, quizá su mazo fuera su salvación. Su mano se deslizó nuevamente hacia el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo su baraja. Observó su mazo en sus manos, sintiéndose más seguro. Si conseguía volver a hacer que las cartas reaccionaran como aquella vez.

"Confía en tus cartas, incluso fuera de un duelo". Estaba seguro que eso le diría Johan de estar allí.

—Bien, me parece que es momento de terminar con esto —dijo Riddle, mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa.

Riddle avanzó hacia una estatua, aparentemente del mismo Slytherin, y comenzó a hablar en _pársel_:

_—¡Hablame Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts!_

La boca de la estatua se abrió y una inmensa serpiente comenzó a deslizarse lentamente.

—Veamos si Dumbledore puede salvarte.

Harry cerró los ojos, se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza sus cartas en su mano derecha. Suspiró, pasó el mazo de cartas a la mano izquierda. Su mano derecha tomó la posición que usaría para sacar una carta de tener un Duel Disk.

—Invocaste un basilisco —dijo, sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Supongo que con eso termina tu turno?

—¿Turno? Parece que el miedo te ha hecho enloquecer, Potter.

—Mi turno, robo —su mano derecha sacó la primera carta del mazo. Abrió los ojos para ver que había robado: Mago Oscuro. Necesitaba dos tributos para invocarlo. Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente un duelo, tal vez pudiera saltarse algunas reglas.

El basilisco se acercaba peligrosamente. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, alzó la mano y mostrando la carta.

—¡Invocó al Mago Oscuro, en posición de ataque!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle se desvaneció cuando un resplandor surgió de la carta que Harry sostenía. Un hombre vestido con túnicas negras de un estilo que jamás había visto, con un báculo mágico, como los que se usaban antes de las varitas, flotaba sobre Harry.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —espetó Riddle furioso.

—¡Mago Oscuro, ataque de magia oscura sobre los ojos del basilisco!

El mago se precipitó a toda velocidad contra la serpiente. Su báculo comenzó a brillar. Una esfera de energía oscura rodeada por pequeños relámpagos de electricidad salió disparada contra lo cabeza del basilisco. La serpiente se retorció cuando fue impactada. Sangre y humo comenzó a surgir de los ahora destrozados ojos de la criatura.

Harry cayó de rodillas. Se sentía muy débil. La invocación del Mago Oscuro estaba drenando su magia. Sus cartas se habían dispersado por suelo frente a él. Debía encontrar una que le permitiera acabar con el diario de Riddle.

—No sé qué hiciste —habló Riddle, mientras caminaba hacia él—, pero el juego termina aquí.

—No… No hasta que juegue la última carta…

La mirada de Harry estaba fija en una en específico. Estiró la mano para tomarla.

—Carta hechizo, Controlador de Enemigos. —La carta brilló en su mano—. Activo su segundo efecto, sacrifico un monstruo en mi campo para tomar el control de un monstruo enemigo. Sacrifico al Mago Oscuro para tomar el control de tu basilisco.

Una luz amarilla envolvió al Mago Oscuro, destruyéndolo. Luego, un resplandor rojizo envolvió al basilisco.

_—¡Destruye a Riddle!_ —ordenó Harry.

—¡Qué tontería, él basilisco solo me obedece a mí!

Pero la serpiente, tras olfatear el aire en busca de su presa, se arrojó contra él. Riddle trató de huir, pero la criatura lo mordió por el costado izquierdo. La varita de Harry cayó de su mano y rodó por el suelo, hasta detenerse al pie de una estatua. El cuerpo de Riddle produjo un resplandor, para luego desaparecer convertido en una nube de tinta negra.

—_Vuelve a dormir_ —ordenó Harry.

Mientras el basilisco retornaba a su lugar, el joven mago finalmente se desmayó debido al cansancio.

19

Harry despertó al sentir que alguien lo agitaba. Era Ginny. La niña se veía angustiada, pero la palidez parecía estar desapareciendo. Harry se incorporó, sujetándose a la cabeza, la cual palpitaba horriblemente. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus cartas y su varita.

—Aquí están —dijo Ginny, intuyendo lo que buscaba. La niña se las entregó en la mano—. Me asuste cuando no reaccionaste Harry.

—Gracias, Ginny.

Apoyándose mutuamente, ambos se pusieron de pie. La mirada de Harry se dirigió hacia donde antes había estado Ginny. El diario de Riddle yacía en el suelo, una parte de este estaba dañada, como si el basilisco hubiera mordido el diario y no al extraño… ¿espectro?, que había salido de él. Harry pensó que tenía cierto sentido, Riddle y el diario estaban conectados de alguna manera.

Cuando salieron de la Cámara, no solo Ron y Charles los esperaban, sino además Neville, los jefes de casa, y el mismo Dumbledore.

El anciano mago no tardó en reconocer los sistemas de agotamiento mágico en Harry, por lo que los trasladaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Los Potter y los Weasley pasaron el resto de la noche y casi todo el día siguiente en la enfermería con sus hijos. Dumbledore decidió cancelar los exámenes finales —salvo para los del quinto y séptimo curso, por razones obvias—, para disgusto de Hermione, quien recién había despertado de la petrificación, gracias a que el profesor Snape había terminado la poción de mandrágora.

Ni bien Harry se repuso de su agotamiento mágico, fue llamado por Dumbledore para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la Cámara.

Harry respondió las preguntas del anciano lo mejor que pudo, omitiendo en todo momento el uso de las cartas de Duel Monsters. Cuando se le pregunto sobre el basilisco, la respuesta de Harry fue:

—Realmente, profesor, no quiero revivir esos momentos.

—Claro, mi muchacho —respondió Dumbledore, con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Pero, a veces es mejor dejar salir las cosas. Recuerda que puedes venir a verme y hablaremos cuando quieras.

Harry asintió. Harry fue despedido y volvió a la sala común.

—¿Lucius Malfoy? —escuchó a Ron preguntar una vez que entró en la sala común. Hermione, Charles y Neville estaban allí también.

—Sí, debiste ver como trataba al pobre Dobby. Por suerte mi madre se las arregló para que lo liberara con una treta. Pero ahora Dobby trabajara en casa. Mamá le ofreció un empleo, con prestaciones y todo.

—Pues me parece bien —dijo Hermione—. Luego de lo que ese elfo pasó para advertirnos, es lo menos que se merece.

—¡Trató de matarme, Hermione! —espetó Charles, con aparente indignación.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Harry fue a sentarse con ellos. Otro año que acababa, y otra aventura potencialmente mortal. Merlín, esperaba que el próximo año fuera tranquilo.


End file.
